


The most powerful magic of all

by iamarebel



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark one merlin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past: Merlin ran from Camelot and her destiny when Arthur found out about her magic. She stumbles into the Enchanted Forest where she meets Snow White and Prince Charming. And everything snowballs from there.</p><p>Present: Merlin Emerson is a Doctor in Storybrooke where she is Henry's doctor and becomes fast friends with Emma when she arrives in town to bring Henry back.</p><p>How different will the story be with the almighty Emrys in their midst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\----------The Enchanted Forest: past time

Leaves crunched under Merlin's feet as she ran as fast as she could, and get as far as she could from Camelot. Though none of the guard were racing after her, she still ran, trying to to away from the place she once called home and had left her heart behind in.

She yelled in in surprise when her foot caught on a root and tripped, face-planting in he dirt. Lying there, she almost gave into the temptation to break down. But she soon came to sense. Arthur didn't deserve her tears, not after casting her away without a second thought.

Merlin stood slowly, dusting of her clothes.

"Are you all right?" Merlin looked up a the voice and saw a young woman with pale skin and black hair. "I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

" Oh, um, yes...I'm fine. I'm just naturally clumsy is all. I'm Merlin," Merlin held out her hand. After hearing her name, the young woman was in shock. She weakly took her hand.

"I'm Snow White. I'm sorry, but did you say your name as Merlin?" Snow asked.

"Yes, that's my name."  
Snow smiled brightly, "Wow, this is amazing. All the stories I've heard about you, protecting King Arthur and Camelot. You're quite the legend here."

The smile disappeared, replaced by a frown and creases appearing on her forehead. "But why are you in the Enchanted Forest? You're far from home." Merlin's breath hitched, pain blooming in her chest.

Snow's eye softened, taking in the young girl in front of her. This was a young woman who had the weight the world on her shoulders. She looked defeated, devastated at being forced to leave her home. But there was one other thing Snow saw; a kindred spirit.

"Well then, you'll have to find a new home then and I know just the place. Come on." Snow grabbed Merlin's and started pulling her with her into the forest. "But you just met me! Why would you want to help a total stranger?"

Snow stopped and turned toward Merlin, a determined look on her face. "Because even if we just met Merlin, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. That's why I'm helping because you are my friend now," Snow said, smiling at the young Sorceress. Merlin smiled, trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of coming out. "Thank you, Snow." Snow smiled and they continued on their way.

As they traveled, Merlin told Snow all about the adventures she had while helping defend Camelot and Arthur in her younger days. Snow had collapsed in a fit of giggles when she told her about Uther marrying a troll and Arthur being turned into donkey with the voice and ears. They laughed over the knights ridiculous schemes, especially Gwaine and Percival. They soon arrived at a castle where it was bustling with activity.

"Merlin, welcome to my home. And as they say my home is yours now." The girls walked into the city where Snow was addressed as ‘Your Majesty', with Snow taking it in very gracefully like any leader would.

At the entrance of he palace stood a handsome young man speaking with a dwarf and dressed in royal clothes and a sword hung at his side. Catching sight of them, he smiled and finished his business with the dwarf before coming to meet Snow.

"I was beginning to worry where you were. You're later than usual," he said.

"Well, let's just say I was helping a friend in need. Charming, I want you to meet Merlin. Merlin, this is my husband Charming AKA David. We met in the forest when I noticed her fall to the ground."  
Like Snow Charming had a look of awe on his face, "The Merlin? Of Camelot?" Charming asked. Snow nodded and he shook Merlin's out stretched hand,

"Wow, it is truly an honor to meet you, Merlin. The stories I've heard from the druids gave me inspiration to be more brave than I was. Without your help, Arthur and Camelot would have surely perished." Merlin smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, David. Thank you for accommodating me. I haven't met this much kindness before." The Charmings smile, glad they could help their new friend.

\-------------- Storybrooke, present time, Monday afternoon

"I can assure you Leroy that if you don't kick this nasty habit of yours, you will be meeting your making sooner than you expect. Please, stop drinking and get sober. It'll be good for you," Dr. Merlin Emerson said to the so-called town drunk, Leroy. They were siting in her office going over his test results. Leroy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It ain't all that easy, Doc."

"It's not meant to be easy. That's why they call it withdrawal. Now, go to that AA meeting, get a sponsor, get sober. and stay that way. I don't want have to id your body cause you had alcohol poisoning."

Leroy gave her a small smile, "I hope you know you are are the only I'd probably ever do this for, Doc," Leroy said as he stood taking the AA pamphlet from her hands. Merlin smiled as she followed him out to the waiting room.

"Yes, Leroy, I know that. Now, just do as I say and go get sober and you'll see how better you'll feel without alcohol in your system."

"Got it, thanks Doc." With that, Leroy waved goodbye and walked out of the office.  
Merlin shook her head and headed back into her office. Once Leroy's file was stowed away safely, she sat down behind her desk and placed her head in her hands. Already she could feel a migraine coming on, and it was only 10 am. She stood and walked over to the counter where her coffee pot sat. Once she had her coffee, Merlin quickly drowned two Excedrin’s. Taking her cup back with her to the desk, she took out a couple files and started the horrendous job of filling out charts.  
\---------------  
Later, as she was walking down the sidewalk, she almost yelped out loud when someone wrapped arms around her legs, but from the tell of the arms, she knew who it was.

"Hi, Dr. Emerson. How are you today?" Henry Mills, on of the mayor, asked.

Merlin smiled and turned to get eye level with her favorite patient. "I am doing well today, Henry. How about yourself? Did you have a good day at school?" Ever since Regina had adopted Henry, she had formed a close bond with the young boy, what with being his pediatrician and the only doctor Regina really trusts.

Henry smiled, showing off perfect teeth. "Good. Ms. Blanchard took us to the hospital today to help out the patients there. I secretly think she's there for the guy in the coma. But what do I know? I'm just a kid after all," Henry smiled that secret smile, one Merlin knew too well.

“Well make sure you keep yourself out of trouble, Henry. And don’t forget that we have an appointment on Wednesday.” Henry nodded as he walked away with his mother. Merlin continued on her way home. Turning down her street, she nearly ran over Emma.

“Merlin, hey sorry. I was in a hurry and I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s not a problem, Emma. If you don’t mind me asking what were you in a hurry for?” Merlin asked, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

“I was on my way to talk to Sheriff Graham about the deputy position he offered me. Are you just getting out of work?” 

Merlin nodded, “Yeah it was a slow day so I sent everyone home. Good luck with the sheriff, Emma.” Emma nodded and continue on her way, “And Emma?” Emma stopped and turned toward her.

“Despite what Regina and her lackeys think, I’m glad you are here and decided to stay. Its good for Henry and I think you’ll make a great a great deputy here on Storybrooke. Never forget that.” Emma smiled and gave her a two finger salute. Merlin turned and continued on her way home, happy to let Emma know she had a friend and ally here in Storybrooke.

*****I am going to be skipping around a lot so I can get to the part where Emma breaks the curse and hopefully go from there.*****

When Merlin heard about Henry being in a coma, she immediately ran to the hospital and took over as his doctor, as was her right as his primary care physician. Emma and Regina had gotten into, Regina saying Emma was supposed to eat the turnover and be in the coma, not henry. Whatever the hell that meant. Me. Gold had pulled Emma away, saying something about going to find something to save Henry. Regina had followed shortly after, saying something about not trusting Gold.

Merlin kept by Henry’s side, watching his vitals and making sure he was comfortable. Then the unthinkable happened.  
She had left the room for a few minutes when Henry’s heart monitor went off, signaling that he was crashing.

“Get the crash cart now!” Merlin yelled to the nearest nurse.

Once at Henry’s side, she immediately started compressions while the nurse was giving Henry breaths. Merlin was so focused on doing the compressions she never realized Regina and Emma had returned from wherever they were. After awhile, the nurse stopped breaths and put a hand on Merlin’s arm.

“Dr. Emerson, he’s gone. You can stop compressions now.” Merlin slowed to a stop and looked at her watch. “Time of death….” Merlin took a shuddering breath, “2:15pm.”Regina cried out and turned to Dr. Whale. “I’m so sorry, Regina. Emma.”

Emma was a mess, tears running down her face as she moved closer to henry. Merlin moved back to give her some space.

“I love you, henry,” Emma said and kissed Henry’s forehead. At the contact thought, there was a flash of light that burst out and sent a wave through the entire town.

And Henry woke up.

And Merlin remembered.

\-------------

Once everyone wasn’t as disoriented, they all started trying to find their family and loved ones. The dwarves were reunited, as was Snow White and Charming. Merlin ran over to greet he friends.

“Snow! David!” They turned and graced her with a huge smile.

“Merlin!” They both shouted happily. The three friends embraced, happy to be together again. Red and Granny found their way over and they joined in. Then the dwarves also found them and joined the hug pile.

Emma arrived with Henry in tow, the latter a smile on his face.

“See, I told you you’d bring the happy endings back.” Henry said all smug like. He then ran over to Merlin and gave her a big hug.

“Oh Henry don’t ever scare me like that again. I think you took five years off of my life,” Merlin said clutching the boy to her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Merlin looked over a the Charmings to see snow and David hugging Emma, finally reunited with their daughter at long last.

“It’s ok kid, it’s ok”  
Eventually once things calmed down, everyone piled into granny’s for some coffee and hot chocolate. Snow and David sat with Emma and Henry, talking and getting to know each other. Henry noticed merlin sitting in a back booth, staring out the window a lost expression on her face. Sliding out of the booth he walked over and sat across from her.

“So, did you ever find Arthur here? From what I’ve read in the book, I gather he’s suppose to be your happy ending. The Once and Future King and His Sorcereress.”

Merlin smiled sadly henry, “Unfortunately, he’s all the way back in Camelot. And even if he was here, I seriously doubt he’d want anything to do with me.”

Henry frowned at this,“but why? From what I could tell from the book you two were the best of friends, and were about to become something more.”

“Sometimes the book doesn’t tell the whole story. I never told Arthur about my magic and when he found out, he was livid with me. He said that he would spare me my life, but I was banished from Camelot and if I ever returned he’d have no choice but to kill me. I left heartbroken, running until I tripped when I entered the Enchanted forest. That was when I met Snow. They had just taken the kingdom back from Regina when I met her and she offered me a place to live.

“So, no, Henry I won’t have my happy ending.”

Henry’s eyes turned sad, “But that’s not fair. Everyone deserves a happy ending. There must be a way to get you to Camelot to be with Arthur again.” Merlin placed a hand on Henry’s arm,

“Henry, the only way I would be able to get to Camelot is of we had a way to open the portal between our worlds. And to do that you need magic. And…”

“And we’re in a world without magic,” Henry finished. Merlin placed a hand over Henry’s.

“Listen, I know you want everyone to have a happy ending, but sometimes it’s just not possible,” Henry visibly deflated, “But I won’t give up because you are right. I love Arthur with everything in me and if he were in my position, I think he’d do the same.” Henry smiled brightly at her. They shook hands, sealing the deal between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet new friends and old ones, as well as an old enemy and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this more in Merlin's pov and how she was included in the stories. And as well you know the Arthur story is gonna be different too. I'm doing my best to get this done and remembering parts from Merlin and OUAT. 
> 
> Please bear with me guys!
> 
> Also, I own nothing from these shows.

 

 

Chapter 2 

Enchanted Forest – past

It’d been a year since Merlin was banished from Camelot and meet Snow and Charming. They became fast friends and  Merlin was recruited to help against The Evil Queen. 

It took awhile , but the Dwarves warmed up to her and they became friends. Grumpy and Merlin often went on  patrols around the land to keep an eye out for anything.

Snow and Charming hadn’t been married officially yet, except for when Lancelot had  married them before Charmings mother died; as they had been  busy with fighting against Regina. Merlin had told them that  getting married and inviting the kingdom to watch would be good for everyone. A  wedding always lifts people’s spirits, plus it would be a real slap in the face to Regina.  So, currently, they were making preparations for the ceremony while  Merlin was putting up wards around the land so she would be the first to know if any  of their enemies tried to cross or attack the kingdom.

Merlin was just finishing up the wards when Charming found her .

“Here you are. I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.” 

Merlin turned and smiled at him. “ Yeah, well I wanted to finish doing the wards  before anything happened. You can’t ever be too careful, especially with  Regina out there.”

Charming smiled and held out his arm, ever the  gentleman, “Her Majesty is requesting you join her to help the finishing touches . I’ve been sent to retrieve you,” Charming said  humorously.  Merlin thread her arm through his and nodded.

“ Ye, yes, wouldn’t want to keep the bride to be waiting now , would we?” Charming laughed out  loud as he led Merlin inside.

“No we wouldn’t want that.

 

As they  walked, they engaged in friendly conversation. 

“So, has there been any news about Camelot repealing  the ban on  magic?”

Merlin laughed,  albeit bitterly. “I think you know the answer to that,  Charming. And even if he did, he’d never forgive me for lying to  him for years. He hates me. ”

“Merlin, if there is one thing I  know  about true love, it’s that it’s never easy. Snow and I almost didn’t  make it, but it turned out in the end because we fought for it. And that’s what  you  gotta do. Fight for who you  love and let them know you love them and won’t  stop fighting. ” Merlin contemplated his words as they walked into the castle. 

“ I understand what your saying, Charming. I have  to fight for Arthur and make sure he knows, despite  everything, I still love him.”

Charming smiled, glad he could help  his friend. “I know one day, you and Arthur will be  reunited. Its your destiny after all.”

A horrible  screech made them pause just outside the front hall, “What in the  world was that?” Merlin asked.

“That,  Merlin, would the sound of a wraith. Come on, let’s get  inside and figure  out what to do with it.” With that,  they walked back into the castle.

Storybrooke- present

Just when Merlin thought the only thing she had to deal with was Regina, but once again she was proved wrong. Now she and the other heroes had to deal with a wraith that had somehow gotten into their world. They were able to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest, where Regina had said nothing had survived the curse, using Jefferson’s magical hat. But, like always something always goes wrong and the wraith had grabbed onto Emma who in turn grabbed a hold of Merlin. Together they fell into the portal along with the wraith .

 

Mary Margaret had followed, not wanting to be separated from her daughter or her best friend again. The portal closed before David could follow the three women.

They had lost consciousness when they arrived and to their surprise the Enchanted Forest was still intact. They were taken prisoner by a woman named Mulan and her friend, Aurora. Bound, they were pulled along, being forced to follow Mulan back to the camp where the fairytale characters who didn’t get hit by Regina’s curse had taken refuge. They had tried to make an escape, but they were quickly overpowered, and Mary Margaret was knocked out and put down into prison. This is where they met Cora, Regina’s mother. Mary Margaret was quick to tell Emma not to trust her, and Merlin couldn’t help but agree. 

Mulan’s voice came from above, “We have questions for you. Don’t ty anything, we will have our arrows trained on you.” Guards opened the door to the prison and took the three woman, leaving Cora on her own.

Mulan brought them to the meeting area where a man both Mary Margaret and Merlin knew personally. Sir Lancelot of Camelot. Though he was happy to see Mary Margaret, he was beyond ecstatic to see Merlin again. 

“My God, Merlin! Snow! Release them immediately. They are no threat to us.” Once Merlin’s hands were free, the Knight was quick to sweep her up in a tight hug. Merlin hugged him back just as hard, the years of being without her favorite Knight building up in her eyes. “I’ve been looking for you ever since you left Camelot. I could t just sit back and let Arthur drive you away. You deserved better than that. When the curse hit and destroyed half of the Enchanted Forest, I feared the worst. Where have you been all this time, Merlin?” Lancelot’s voice seemed to get thick with tears.

“I came to the Enchanted Forest after I was banished. I met Snow and David there. I lived there with them until Regina’s curse hit. We were sent to another world, one that doesn’t have magic. We were all frozen time, doing the sender thing everyday for 28 years before Emma, their daughter, came and broke the curse. Before we were brought here we were dealing with a wraith that had somehow gotten into that world. And that’s how we ended back here, stumbling into Mulan and Aurora.”

They moved over to the picnic table where they were serving lunch. Mary Margaret introduced Emma and told her how they met before Emma was born. (Just so everyone knows it’s the Lancelot from Merlin, not the one from OUAT.)

 

“The ogres have returned, causing us to stay trapped here. If something isn’t done soon, we might not last much longer without food.”

“Ogres, like  fe fi  fo fum ?” Emma asked. Mary Margaret corrected her.

“These would we giants.” Mary Margaret told them of their quest to find a way home and said the wardrobe would the best chance of finding out how to get home.

“The wardrobe  wardrobe ? The one you sent baby me through?” Mary Margaret simply nodded her head sadly. While they got suited up, with Mulan joining them and Aurora not too far behind, Lancelot and Merlin stepped away from everyone to talk. 

“You should go see Arthur, Merlin. I know he probably won’t look it, but he misses you, just like everyone else.”

“No, Lance. You know I can’t ever go back. If I did Arthur would be forced go kill me. I don’t want him to make that decision.”

“Merlin, last I heard about Arthur and Camelot he had repealed the ban on magic. Its turned into a safe haven for Magic users and the like. Ever since you left , there’s been sightings of him in the Enchanted Forest looking for a young woman with black hair and blue eyes who wore a blue neckerchief. I knew instantly that Arthur was looking for you and has been ever since. Never giving up hope, no matter what anyone says. Go back to Camelot, please for both your sakes.”

Merlin looked down, fighting back tears. Looking over at Emma and Mary Margaret, one with her gun the other with a sword and bow and arrows, she knew she couldn’t leave them, least of all now.

“No, I can’t,” At the look on his face she continued, “ At least not right now. I have to hell them first. They’re my friends and Henry is like a pseudo son to me.” 

Lancelot sighed, a fond look on his face. “You always did have a heart of gold, Merlin. Willing to help anyone, especially if they are your friends. Do what you have to and I’ll send word to Arthur. He’ll at least want to know you’re alive."

 

Merlin smiled and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Lance. You’re too good a friend.” He hugged her just as tightly before they separated and went their separate ways.

Walking over to Emma,Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora, she smiled and grabbed her own sword and bow and arrows “You guys ready to go?”

Mulan turned toward Aurora, "Stay here where you'll be safe. And stay out of trouble. OK?" Aurora nodded and said she would. 

The four of them set off towards Snow Whites palace to find the wardrobe, not noticing the look on Aurora's face as they set off 

\----

Walking through the forest,  Merlin was thinking about what  Lancelot had said . Should she go and see Arthur and get some  closure?  The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like she should . Mary Margaret looked back  to Merlin,  a sympathetic look on her face. Letting  Emma go ahead a bit she fell back until she was side by side with  Merlin?

“Something on your mind?” Mary Margaret asked. Merlin looked over at her and smiled  sheepishly.

“Is it that  obvious what I’m  thinking about?” Merlin groaned when Mary  Margaret nodded.

“You’re thinking about going to see Arthur and getting closure. You forget that  you are an open book and I especially  can tell what’s going through your head. And I do  think it’s a good idea for you to do.”

“You think  so? But what about getting back to everyone in Storybrooke? And Henry? I just can’t leave , not when we have to get home.”

“Merlin, I’m sure everyone will  understand if you wanted to stay here and talk to  Arthur about everything. No one  should be without their true love. No  one.”

 

Merlin looked away from her  earnest face,  contemplating  what her choices were. Stay and find closure  with Arthur? Or wait  and help her friends get back to Henry and stop Cora ? 

Her head swam with the these choices, making her stop and put her head in her hands.

“Oh Snow I don’t know what to do.” Merlin’s voice came out shaky, her throat thick with tears. Mary Margaret pulled Merlin to her and hugged her tightly, one of her hands  rubbing her back soothingly .

Emma was walking with Mulan and telling her about her world, but stopped when she realized that they weren’t following and she turned to see what was going on. Her eyes softened at the sight of despair and conflict on  Merlin’s s face as her mother ( man, that still weird to think about)  comforted one of the few  people that made her feel welcome after she brought  Henry home. She knew what it was like to conflicted, to not be able to decide what course you should take. 

"You're friend looks like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. I guess its hard to believe someone so small could look so fragile.

"Deep down she's just a young woman who bears a lot of responsibility for someone her age. I couldn't imagine having all that on me all the time. But she's lucky to have someone like Mary Margaret as her friend."

"She's lucky to have you as well. You know that right?" 

Emma looked over at Mulan and nodded, a smile on her face. 

The moment was interrupted by a  huge crash heading towards them .

“ Ogres? ” Emma asked.

“Run!” Mary Margaret screamed and they all ran in a sepa rate direction just as the ogre crash through the trees. Emma wasn’t fast enough and was caught by the hand  of the Ogre.

 

“Emma!” Both Merlin and Mary Margaret yelled out and rushed back to her aide . Emma struggled in the Ogres grip

Merlin watched as her friend  struggled. Drawing her sword, she held it just as David had taught her and charged forward, bellowing a war cry, Mulan doing the same.  She swung at its large leg and struck it, but it  barely left a dent. The Ogre took notice  of her and swing its leg, kicking her far away. She  landed with a hard thump, getting her breath knocked out of her . 

“Merlin!” Mary Margaret yelled.  She turned to face the Ogre and drew and notched  an arrow.

“ Put my  daughter down now!” She yelled as she aimed it. The  Ogre snarled at her, tightening it’s grip on Emma . With her aim true, she launched the arrow and embedded  it in its eye. The Ogres eyed dimmed and he fell,  releasing it’s grip on Emma. Emma fell and just caught herself before she could get hurt any worse.

“How long had it been since you  fired one of those?” Emma asked, catching her breath.

“ 28 years , but it’s kinda like riding a bike. You never forget.” Merlin  groaned and the two ran over to help her up, while Mulan went to investigate something she saw on the edge of the forest. 

“ You took quite the hit, Merlin. You sure you’re ok?”  Emma asked. Merlin nodded, catching her breath.

“Just  got the wind knocked out of me. I’ll be fine in a minute.” 

"Hey, where's Mulan?" On queue, the warrior came out of the forest pulling Aurora behind her. From where they were standing, it looked as though Mulan was about to have a coronary.

"I guess the princess didn't want to miss out on all the action," Emma said. Merlin couldn't help but agree. Mulan pulled Aurora over, an unamused look on her face.

Once they figured out what there were gonna do, they finally set off for the castle.

 

\------

Arriving at the castle where they had lived brought back bittersweet memories for Merlin and  Mary Margaret.  They thought  back to the day everything changed for them

Snow’s castle – past one  week before Emma  born.

Snow had called for a meeting of their allies. She sat at the round table, her belly  prominent against her dress. Charming sat on the left while Merlin sat on her  left. The others that were there were the  seven  dwarves,  the blue fairy, Red and Granny,  Geppetto and  Pinocchio, and Jiminy. 

“I’ve had word from the other fairies. The  Evil Queen is planning something horrible. She plays to create  a curse that will send all of us to a land without magic. She plans to  take away all of the happy endings in the Enchanted Forest.” Blue said,  flitting around the room.

“ T his doesn’t  bode well for any of us. Merlin, do you know of any way to stop such a curse?” Charming asked, looking over at their  resident Sorceress. 

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to look through my books and  research it.”

“Come on, you’re Emrys ! You’re the most powerful magic user out of all of us. If anyone can do  it, it’s you!” Grumpy exclaimed. Merlin  smiled at the dwarf.

“Thank you for those words of encouragement,  Grumpy. If the research doesn’t pan ou t...I think we known who we need to see.”

“ Merlin, you don’t mean…”

“Yes, we may need  to seek out  Rumpelstiltskin’s help. He may be the only one who can help us with  what Regina is planning.” Snow and Charming looked at each  other, trying to figure what the best plan would be. After a moment,  Snow nodded, a grim look on her face.

 

“All right, well seek out  Rumpelstiltskin for help, only as a last  resort. The less we deal with him, the better.” 

Merlin nodded and  silently agreed with her, “I’ll get started right  away , Snow. Don’t worry, no  matter what I will protect your child. ”

Snow placed her hand over Merlin’s and smiled  gratefully at her friend,

“ Thank you, Merlin. Our child is so lucky to have you as its Godmother .”

After two days of continuous research , Merlin , to her dismay, couldn’t find anything on the curse the  Evil Queen was going to cast. So, with a  determination, the trio set out to speak to Rumpelstiltskin in his cell.

It was that night they learned what destiny  had in store for little Emma.

Snow’s castle – present time

The group arrives at the castle and enter one of the rooms. It appears to be a nursery, with a crib and several old toys laying around. The wardrobe is seen in the corner, which Emma recognizes.

"Oh my god…" Emma walks towards the wardrobe. "I recognize this from Henry’s book."

Mulan looks at Aurora. "Come – we’ll stand watch at the gate." Mulan and Aurora exit.

Mary Margaret grabs a teddy bear from the floor. "I never thought I’d see this place again. This room… It was your nursery."

"I lived here?"

"You never even got to spend a night." she looks around. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was

 

going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball…" she smiles while saying that. "You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family.

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there." She puts again on her jacket. "So, how do we get this to work?" she gestures to the wardrobe.

The wardrobe stood there ,  untouched after 28 years of abandonment.

“So, any thoughts on how we get this back to the camp?  Carrying it will take too long. And we don’t want to be stuck  here any longer than we have to  be,” Emma said as she walked up  to the wardrobe.

Mary Margaret looked over at Merlin, who seemed to be in deep thought. “Merlin?”

“ If we’re in the Enchanted Forest, maybe I have access my magic again.  And if I do, I can shrink it so we can carry it.”

Mary  Margaret  instantly brightened , “Yeah that should work !  And besides that,  you’re the most powerful  Sorceress  in this land. If you can’t do it, no one can.” 

Merlin  took a deep  breath , looking through her vast knowledge of  spells, and gasped when she  felt that familiar tingle of magic at the tips of her fingers. Just as the words  came to mind and she got ready to cast the spell, a familiar voice  broke through the night.

“I’m afraid  that you won’t be doing anything to the wardrobe because you’ll be  dead.”

It was  Cora.

\------------

So, the wardrobe thing didn’t  work out. After Cora explained how she wanted to go to Storybrooke because she  believed Regina couldn’t function without her (though it what world she lived in, they didn't know), she tried to kill the three girls, proving  that magic still existed in this realm. Merlin

 

released the build of power that she  had and knocked Cora on her backside.  Emma had burned the wardrobe  to keep Cora from going to Storybrooke, as it would be disaster for everyone.

Cora had disappeared in a whirl  of black smoke.

“So, plan B?”  Merlin asked as they left the castle.

“Do we even have a plan  B? I mean, I don’t know of  any other way to get back home,” Emma said.

“Well, now that we  know for sure my magic is back, we can talk to the people at the camp.  Maybe we can use that to our advantage. And figure  out another way to get home,” Merlin  suggested. 

“ Well, looks like we got a plan then. Let’s get back.”

So, once they  picked up their supplies, they headed back to the camp.  Unbeknownst to them, Cora had returned and gathered up the ashes of the wardrobe in a vile before  smirking and disappearing again.

\-------

Emma, Mary Margaret, Merlin, Mulan, and Aurora are walking back to the haven.

"I don’t know if I can do this. I’m not a very good liar." says Aurora.

"Oh, it’s not really a lie, Aurora. The wardrobe was already destroyed because Cora escaped and got there first. All true." says Stiles.

"Just leave the particulars to us. There’s no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." says Scott.

 

Mulan notices that the guard tower is empty. Aurora frowns. "I’m not so sure it’s unnecessary-

"Wait." says Mulan raising her hand and they stop. "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance." she takes out her sword. "Stay close."

The four of them enter the area below the guard tower, where they find piles of corpses strewn across the field.

Emma covers her mouth. "Oh my God…"

They wander around. Mulan shakes her head. "This can’t be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Merlin notices that the bodies have bloody chests. "Ogres didn’t do this."

"What?"

"Cora did. Their hearts… They were ripped out." She points with her sword at the bodies, "This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late." looks at Mulan. "She killed them. She killed them all."

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!"

"Hey! Hey! Look!" Emma rushes towards a stack of bodies and debris, under which she sees someone waving their hand.

Aurora goes over Emma. "There’s someone under there." Aurora helps Emma free the person, who turns out to be one the refugees. "He’s alive."

 

"Please. Please, help me." he said.

"It’s okay. You’re safe now. We won’t hurt you." says Mary Margaret to him.

He looks around. "Thank you. Thank you…"

\------

Mulan and Emma are watching the man, who had introduced himself as Killian earlier, from a distance.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Yes, I’ve seen him around. He’s a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

Emma frowns. "Why would Cora leave a survivor? It’s messy. Doesn’t make sense."

"You think he’s lying?"

"I think Cora’s tricked us before. I don’t want that to happen again." they approach Killian. "Here you go." Emma hands him a cup. Mary Margaret, Merlin, and Aurora also join them.

"I can’t thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour."

"An island full of corpses. You’re the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" says Emma.

 

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people’s hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive."

Emma leans. "I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I’m telling you the truth." Emma semi smiles.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back." says Mulan.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Beacon Hills." says Mary Margaret. "I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson."

Killian looks at her, smiling. "You have a grandson?"

Mary Margaret shrugs it. "Long story."

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you."

Emma draws a dagger and holds it to Killian’s throat. "You’re not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

Mulan ties Killian to a tree in the woods, while Emma, Mary Margaret, Merlin, and Aurora stand by.

"I already told you. I’m just a blacksmith."

 

"Sure you are." Emma whistles and looks at him. "You don’t want to talk to us? Maybe, you’ll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." the ogres can be heard approaching. "Come on."

The five of them go to leave, but Killian calls out to them. "You… You can’t just leave me here like this!"

"What if he’s telling the truth?" says Aurora.

Emma glances at her. "He’s not."

Killian chuckles. "Good for you! You bested me." they all return to where he is. "I can count the amount of people who’ve done that on one hand."

Emma frowns. "That supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker – Hook."

"Hook…" repeats Merlin.

Killian looks at Merlin. "Check my satchel."

"As in, Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you’ve heard of me." Merlin takes out the hook out of the satchel and looks at it surprised.

Then, they hear the ogres again. Emma looks at Killian. "You better hurry up. They’re getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

Killian grins. "Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn’t want any surprises when she finally got over there."

 

Merlin snorts. "She can’t get there. We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She’s going to use them to open up a portal." the trees starts moving and the ogres can be heard near. "Now, if you’ll kindly cut me loose."

"No." says Mulan. "We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took."

"That was Cora, not me."

"Let’s go." says Emma. Once again, the three turn to go, but Killian stops them. "Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

Emma turns around. "Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I’ll offer you the same deal. I’ll help you, if you promise to take me along."

Mary Margaret frowns at him. "How are you going to help us get home?"

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There’s an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I’ll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Cora won’t make it to Storybrooke, and we’ll be one step closer to getting home." says Emma realizing. Then he looks at Merlin, "You're our resident Sorceress. What do you think?" 

Merlin shakes her head. "Sounds too good to be true."

 

Killian shrugs. "There’s only one way to find out." the ogres are heard closer, the wind blowing at them.

Emma grabs a dagger and points it at Killian. "You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin." Emma stares at him.

She cut the ropes and used what was left to bind his hands together, "If you try anything, it'll be the last thing you do. Now, where do we find this compass?"

Killian smiled, "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They girls figure how to get home and they are literal badasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no onr in OUAT or Merlin belong to me sadly

Chapter 3

The Enchanted Forest- Past

After going to see Rumpelstiltskin about Regina's curse, they had convened with their allies to come up with a plan to stop Regina. Blue had come to them with news of an enchanted tree that would be able to send Snow and Charmings' baby to the new world where she wouldn’t be affected by the curse. Geppetto and his son were recruited to help form the tree into a wardrobe so send her through with her mother as it only had enough power for one.

Merlin was hoping it would get done before Snow gave birth. Otherwise, Emma would be alone in the new world without any guidance. And that’s not what anyone wants for the child.

Currently, Merlin double checking the boundaries, making sure they would be able to hold off the curse long enough to send Snow through. She didn’t show it, but Merlin was scared about what was gonna happen when the curse would hit, She was scared for her friends who had become her family, she was scared for the people of MIshaven, but she was also scared because she wouldn't be able to see Arthur one last time before she was sent away. She hadn't thought of Arthur in a long time, as it was too painful. Her heart broke just thinking about how she'll never say how sorry she was for lying to him and that she did it to protect him, and because she loved him so much to put him the position to choose between his duty and her.

Tears glistened in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, Now was not the time to be crying, She had her friends here to protect and Arthur was too far away for the curse to hit. Merlin was felt safe in the knowledge that Arthur and Camelot would be all right,

Suddenly, Blue appeared beside her.

"Merlin, you must come quickly, It seems Snow has gone into labor and its progressing fast. She's going to have this baby now." Merlin quickly took off in the direction of the couples chambers.

"And the wardrobe? Is it ready?"

"It won't be ready soon enough, Not before Snow gives birth."

Merlin cursed under her breath as she burst into the bedroom where Snow was crying out in pain from the contractions while Charming stood by her side. Doc was there as well, giving them the news about the wardrobe that Blue had given her. Seeing Merlin gave them all such a relief.

She shooed Doc out and took her place at the end of the bed as she was Snow's Midwife as well. Pulling up her gown, she saw a head just peeking out from the canal.

"Ok, Snow. When the next contraction hits, you need to bear down until it passes, all right?" Merlin said. Snow nodded and gripped Charmings hand tightly.

When the next contraction hit, Snow beared down with all her might, pushing the head out a little bit more. She sagged back on the bed when it was done.

"All right, so far so good. Just do what you're doing now, Snow."

Snow nodded, swear dripping down her face. She once again beared down with all her might and pushed with next contraction. 

This continued for the next 10 minutes while outside Grumpy had spotted the black smoke and started shouting, "The dark curse is here! It's here!"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the three heard and baby cry and Merlin held up little Emma for her parents to see.

"Congratulations you guys. She's perfectly healthy." Merlin wrapped Emma up in a embroiled blanket she had made for Emma and handed her over Snow.

"She's perfect. And here." Charming said. Snow looked down at Emma, and came to a decision.

"You have to take her. Take the baby to you the wardrobe."

"What?" "You don't know what you're saying!" Merlin and Charming said at the same time.

"No, I do. We have to believe she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance. Please, take her to the wardrobe."

Though conflicted with doubt and sadness, Charming agreed. Snow gave Emma to him as she kissed her forehead. Charming nodded to Merlin, who said goodbye to her Goddaughter, and quickly ran down to Emma's nursery. Merlin held Snow, who clutched her arm, as she cried out in agony at no longer being able to hold her daughter.

Charming ran down the hall but was intercepted by the Evil Queen's soldiers. He dispatched one on his left and grabbed his sword. He was injured by one of the soldiers as he moved to avoid another blow.

He quickly dispatched them and continued on his way. Arriving in the nursery, he pulled open the wardrobe doors and placed Emma inside. His lip trembled as he brushed a kiss over her forehead and caressed her soft baby hair, "Find us." Hearing more soldiers coming his way, he quickly closed the door and with the last of his strength, he latched it.

After making sure Snow was OK to move, Merlin and Snow raced down the hall to the nursery to find The Evil Queen standing over Charming, who was in and out of consciousness.

"No!" Snow cried out in despair, running over to him and cradling him in her arms. Merlin, though wary of The Evil Queen, bent down and checked his pulse. It was there, just slow.

"How the might have fallen. Look at you. The most powerful Sorceress, and you can't even stop one dark curse. Where's that power now, Emrys?" The Evil Queen left out a evil laugh, causing Merlin and Snow to glare her. "It matters not how powerful you are. Soon, you'll be without your magic and I will have my revenge for what Snow White," She spat her name with venom, "had done. Say goodbye now, you three, for when you awake you will no longer remember or know each other."

Snow wrapped herself around Charming, resting her head on his forehead, while Merlin placed hers on Snow's shoulder, protecting each other even in their final moments.

Soon, the dark curse was upon them, destroying everything in its path. The last things they remember was purple smoke and The Evil Queen laughing.

It was done.

\-------

The Enchanted Forest-Present

So, after meeting Killian, the gang had a bit of an adventure to get the compass back. Though he forgot to mention the fact that it was on top of the only inhabited giant bean stalk. And they all couldn't go. Eventually Merlin was the one to go up with Hook so if he tried anything, she'd be able to easily subdue him with her recently reacquired magic. Emma wasn't happy about it, but she saw the logic in it.

Hook wrapped the other band, the one that would help them up the beanstalk, around Merlin's wrist, securing it so it wouldn't fall off.

"Well, then Love, we best be off. Soon we get going the sooner we get you all back to Storybrooke," said Hook walking over to the stalk. Merlin walked over to Mulan,

"How sharp is your sword?"

"It can cut through anything," said Mulan, a questioning look on her face.

"Sharp enough to cut through a beanstalk?" Mulan's face showed a look of understanding, "If I'm not back down in 18 hours, I need you to cut it down,

You're the only I can trust to do what needs to be done so Cora can't get her hands on the compass. Can you do this?"

Mulan squared her shoulders and nodded, "You can count on me, Merlin. I will do what needs to be done. Just...don't let it come to that, OK? You have people depending on you. " Merlin nodded and with one last look to the others, she walked over to where Hook where standing.

"OK, let's get going," Merlin gestured for him to go first. Hook raised an eyebrow before grabbing hold of the nearest branch and started climbing, with Merlin right behind him.

\------

It seemed like the beanstalk when on forever and ever; like it had no end. Merlin didn't think she's climbed this much before, but oddly enough she didn't a feel tired. Must be the band Hook put on her wrist.

After what seemed forever, they finally reached the top of the beanstalk.

"So, this is where the last giant lives, huh? Looks homey," said Merlin as she looked around. 'How empty it must seem though,' she thought.

"So, if we encounter the giant, how do you plan on getting past him? Because I don't think he'll willing let us take the compass and let us be on our merry way."

"And you are correct in that assumption, my dear. That is why Cora gave me this," Hook pulled out a small black bag, presenting it to her, "nifty little thing. It's a sleeping powder strong enough to knock out a dragon, so it's not gonna be problem to knock out a giant."

"That is if we can get close enough to him to actually put it in his face. Give me the bag. With my magic, I'll have an easier chance at getting it close enough to pour some on his face." Merlin held out her hand. Hook gave her an incredulous look which made Merlin sigh,

"Look, you want us to trust you? Than you need to trust us as well. Its a two way street. So, please, trust me to use this on the giant so we can get home. Please." Merlin practically begged, hoping for Hook to see the sincerity in her eyes. Hook looked her into the eyes, practically into her soul.

Logically, Hook knew she was right. For them to trust him, he had to trust them first. He had to put faith it Merlin-Emrys'- ability to be truthful and just. Coming to a decision, Hook nodded once and placed the bag of dust in the Sorceress's hand. Flashing a small smile, Merlin tucked the bag into her inner pocket and gestured for Hook to go first.

"Shall we, Captain Hook?" said Merlin in a teasing tone. Hook snorted and led the way into the giant's home.

\-------

Emma watched the beanstalk, her worry for Merlin and her trepidation for Hook written in the way she walked back and forth, with Mary Margaret watching as well. Aurora was resting in the shade, while Mulan drew a sun dial in the dirt to "keep track of time" as she told Mary Margaret. But it was also so she would know when the time would come to bring the beanstalk down if Merlin didn't return. 'Hopefully,' She thought as she drew, 'it won't come to that.'

"Do you think we made a mistake of taking him along? I mean, he's a pirate. Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve. What if he's able to subdue Merlin, even with all her power back?"

"Emma, I know you're worried about Merlin and what Hook could do. But sometimes you have to give people the benefit of the doubt. I know Merlin, and nothing could stand in her way to helping her friends. We just have to give them time. All right?" assured Mary Margaret. Emma sighed, pinching her nose. She sighed and nodded,

"You're right. I just have to be patient and put my faith in Merlin."

The two stayed standing in front of the beanstalk, acting as guards.

\-------

Merlin and Hook crept around the castle, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Hook had almost tripped an alarm the giant had set, but luckily Merlin saw it first and was able to keep him from giving them away.

"Thanks, love. I admit, I hadn't expected you to be the one coming with me. I thought at least it would the pretty blonde. She's awfully suspicious of me."

"With good reason, I imagine," Merlin turned and looked him in the eyes, "She wanted to come, but I was the most obvious choice. She has too close to this and won't be able to make rational decisions," She leaned in closer, beckoning him closer, continuing when he did, "But I'm the only one here with the power to knock you on your arse before you could try anything, Remember, I'm Emrys, and I could easily take you out." With that, Merlin walked away, leaving stunned pirate Captain in her wake.

After a moment, he shook himself out of his stupor and ran to catch up to her.

"So, how-" He was interrupted by a loud crash behind them. They both stood very still.

"Is that what I think it was?" Whispered Merlin, glancing at Hook out of the corner of her eye. Hook nodded and they slowly turned their heads to see behind them. The giant seemed to be stumbling around, drunk off his arse.

"Hide. He's drunk as hell, so it should easier to get around him and get him to inhale the dust." Hook nodded and they each went in the opposite directions, diving behind the pillars.

Once they were hidden behind the pillars, they let the giant stumble past while Merlin got the dust out ready to use. They both peaked their heads out and looked over at each other.

Once the giant was far enough away from them, they nodded to each other. Merlin stepped out from behind the pillar, putting some of the dust in her hand. Concentrating on her magic and what she wanted to do, she willed herself to float up to eye level with the giant.

Opening her eyes, she nearly gave away her position when she saw it had worked. Once she had control over her movements, she gave a whistle to get his attention. He grunted at the sound and turned to see what it was. Once his face was towards her, she blew the dust from her hand into his face, causing him to inhale it. His eyes widened at the sight of her before he snorted and started sway back and forth, his eyes drooping periodically. With one last sway, Merlin quickly floated out of his way before he face-planted on the floor causing a huge crash on the floor. Merlin floated down to the floor while Hook walked over to where the giant was to make sure he was really knocked out.

"Well, that certainly went in our favor. It probably was the best decision to bring you along instead. All right, let's search for the compass and get the hell out of here." Merlin quickly nodded in agreement and they started their search in the huge treasury for a small compass.

\-------

Sorting through the treasury took some time and a couple times Merlin had to give the giant more of the powder so he wouldn't wake up. Hook had taken on the other side of the room while Merlin continued on the other side. As she was rummaging through a pile of jewels, she came upon a chest. Setting aside what she was looking through, she pulled out and set it behind her. There was a lock, but it was quickly unlocked using her magic. Lifting up the lid, she started rummaging through the horde of gold. So entranced with going through the chest she almost missed the compass. Gasping, she picked it up and held it in her hand. Merlin laughed to herself as she closed the chest and stood up, “Killian, I found it. Let’s get the hell out of here!”

“And what exactly did you find in my treasure chest, witch?” Merlin froze at the loud voice behind her. Turning slowly, she saw the giant there, looking agitated and all sobered up . Merlin gulped and laughed nervously, as she hid the compass in her pocket. “Oh, nothing. I was just saying that to prank my friend.”

“Merlin, what did yo-oh my.” said Hook as he hurried to where Merlin was at, "Well, I'd say this is our Que, don't you think?" Merlin nodded and together they ran towards the main hall, the giant stomping loudly behind me them, yelling about trespassing into his home.

They split up as to try to get rid of him, and the giant seemed to have his sights set on Merlin since she was the once carrying the compass. Looking behind her, she squeaked out in alarm when he made to grab her and quickly dodged to the right before he could. Using magic, she threw various items in his way, trying to slow him down, but it seemed to just enrage him more. Finally, the giant was able to get a hold of her and she yelled out in alarm when she was wrapped in his big hand and brought to eye level with him.

"Finally caught you, witch! Now, give me back what belongs to me and I may consider not putting you into my oven to cook for my dinner later." demanded the giant. Knowing the gig was up, Merlin knew she needed to tell the truth and see if she could appeal to his good side; if he had a good side, that is.

"Look, Sir, uh, Mr.?"

"Anton, if you must know," answered Anton.

"Anton, my name is Merlin. I am sorry we trespassed into your home, but you see my friends and I are trying to find our way home and I need that compass to help us find the right way."

"And why would I help you Witch, let alone your human friends? Humans don't deserve my help after everything they've done to my people. It's because of humans that I am the only giant left."

"I can't imagine being the only one of my kind, but Anton, not all of us are the same. Not all of us are bad or evil. I don't want to hurt you, at all, that's why I used the black powder, to just knock you out instead. Please, I just want to get back home to see the rest of my friends again. My one friend is missing her son and my other just got reunited with her husband when we got transported here. Surely you can understand why we need this compass so badly?" Merlin said, conveying all her sincerity into her eyes.

Anton was silent for a moment, taking in the witch before him. He could believe what she was telling him as he could see that the sincerity in her eyes was real and that she was desperate to get back home. "Yes, I suppose I can see why you need it. But if you had only come and asked, I would've given it to you. I guess no one told you that giants are only a danger if you get on its bad side." Anton set Merlin down, smoothing down her ruffled clothes. "Go and find your partner. You are free to go."

Merlin looked skeptical. "Really? After we just knocked you out and stole from you?"

"Yes, because I can now see that not all humans are greedy. I just merely have to give them a chance. " Gesturing towards the exit, he motioned for her to go, "You and your companion are free to go. Now go before I change my mind!" Merlin nodded as she quickly booked it out the door, grabbing Killian from where he'd been hiding. "Come on, let's go!"

"I really think you and I are going to get along great, Merlin! The best of friends!" Killian shouted with glee as they fled the castle.

"Yeah, OK, let's just keep running." Reaching the end the hall way, they made a stop to catch their breath. Killian sat on the floor and took out his flask, taking a swig from it.

"What is that? I can smell it all the way from here," coughed Merlin, fanning her hand in front of her face.

"That, my dear, is good old rum." Killian offered her the flask, which she did. As she took it from him, though, she magically bonded his wrist to the cement.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing? Release me right now!" Killian said as he tugged his wrist. Merlin took a swig from the flask before replacing the flap and giving it back to him.

"I'm sorry, Hook. But I can't take the chance of being wrong about you."

"Have I told you a lie? You think I want to be Cora's lapdog?" Merlin sighed and turned away from Killian, walking towards the entrance. "Emrys!" That made her stop before continuing on her way, ignoring Killian struggling to get free.

"Don't worry Killian. Once my friends and I are far enough away, the bindings will break and you'll be free to go. Have a nice day." With that, Merlin climbed over the edge and started her way back down the beanstalk.

\-------

'Time's up,' Mulan thought as she looked at her sun dial. Ignoring Emma and Mary Margaret, she walked over to the beanstalk and unsheathed her sword. Emma quickly understood what she was going to do and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? Merlin and Hook are still up there!"

"Merlin asked me to do this because she knew I was the only one who would. She gave me 18 hours. Those hours are up. I can't allow Cora or anyone else to get their hands on that compass if we can't get it." Pushing Emma aside, she hefted it up and took a swing, slicing through the beanstalk. True to her word, it sliced through it like butter and it started to come down. At the last minute, a figure fell to the grand and they saw it to be Merlin.

"Guess I was really cutting it close, huh?" Mary Margaret quickly grabbed her arm to heave her up and they all got to cover and watched as the beanstalk came down. Once the earth stopped shaking, they took in stock out they were short one person.

"Merlin, what happened with Hook? Did something happen?" Emma asked.

"Nothing happened. I might have...left him bound up there."

"Merlin!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"What? I said it would break once we were far enough away. I didn't trust him enough to bring him along with us. Even if it is true about his revenge plot against Rumpelstiltskin, he was still working with Cora before hand, and you know I have issues with people who work with that witch." Taking a deep breath, Merlin finished her rant.

"That was probably a good call then. After all, once a pirate, always a pirate."

"Oh, I did forget to mention this," Merlin said with a flourish as she pulled the compass from her inside pocket. The girls yelled out in cheer and came together in a group hug. "Now, we are a step closer to getting home."

"Now, we just need to get those ashes from Cora and be on our way."

"Uh, question? How exactly are we going to do that?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora's right. She'll have powerful magic protecting her and we won't be able to get close to her to get the ashes." Mulan said.

Merlin smirked, and Emma and Mary Margaret knew they were gonna regret this.

"Don't worry one bit about Cora. I have that under control. Leave her to me."

\-------

So, after finding out that people who had been under the sleeping curse could speak together in the burning room, they found out, through David and Mary Margaret (who had to get home even more so because they couldn't wake him in the red room), that their was some squid ink in Rumpelstiltskin's cell, they quickly headed to where he had been imprisoned to find it. Aurora had been captured by Cora and Mulan was hard pressed to find as she had promised Prince Phillip that she'd look out for her. They didn't know that anything had happened to her until they arrived at the cell and Aurora had locked them in on purpose.Cora and Hook (of fucking course) had followed them by using Aurora's heart to listen to their plans. Merlin's magic was useless and Cora had gotten the compass. Emma tried to appeal to Hook, but because of the stunt Merlin pulled, he wasn't really in a forgiving mood and walked out with Cora.  
They tried to look for the bottle of squid ink, but they hadn't had any luck at all in finding it. Then Aurora found a piece of paper in a crack in the wall and it had 'Emma' written all over it. A symbol of Rumpelstiltskin's madness before the curse happened. Mary Margaret realized that it had to be the squid ink they were looking for, and remembering from looking through Cora's spell books as a child, she was able to deteriorate the gate and set them free. Aurora told them to go on without her as she was a liability with her heart in Cora's hands. So, after a lot of protest from Mulan, she tied her up and went with the girls to stop Cora.

They hadn't almost caught up to them in time. Cora had just threw the ashes into the lake when they arrived. Emma and Mary Margaret took on Hook while Merlin went up against Cora, magic against magic. Trying to throw them off, Cora had thrown the bag holding Aurora's heart into the vortex, but Hook, ever the gentleman, caught it with his hook and threw it to Mulan, saying

"A woman shouldn't loose her heart unless its to me." Emma told Mulan to hurry to Aurora while they handled them. After a moments hesitation, Mulan nodded and withdrew her sword, handing it to Emma.

"You'll need this. Not only is it sharp, it also wards off magic." Mulan turned and headed back to Aurora, praying for her new friends to be OK.

Emma and Mary Margaret finally got the best of Hook and getting the compass back. Once he was knocked out cold, they turned to their other problem.

Merlin and Cora seemed to be matched for strength. They gasped when Cora got the upper hand and froze Merlin where she stood.

Cora laughed as she stepped closer to Merlin, "You've been thorn in my side for the last time, Emrys. I will enjoy crushing your heart." Just as she was gonna reach her hand into Merlin's chest, Emma pushed her out of the way and her hand went into Emma's instead. Cora smirked and went to pull her heart out.

Only to find that she couldn't. She pulled and pulled, but she couldn't take the heart. Emma started glowing with a white aura and pushed out, successfully knocking back Cora, knocking her out cold. Mary Margaret had helped Merlin up and they looked over at Emma in awe.

"How did you-?"  
"I don't know. I don't know how I did that. But at least we got this. Now let's go home." Together, three of them walked to the vortex. Holding onto each other, they all jumped into the vortex, thinking of Storybrooke.

Unaware of the blue eyes that watched the entire time. He shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his face, a look of reverence on his face.

"Merlin...." He whispered before he left his spot,

\-------

Coming back through a water-well seemed like fun, but it really wasn't. Especially when you find out that Regina and Mr. Gold were planning on destroying the way into Storybrooke, while Henry managed to persuade his mom to trust that they would come through, not Cora. Once she hugged Henry, she ran off to Mr. Gold's shop to wake up David.

Emma walked over to Regina, while holding onto Henry. "I gotta say, you're mother is a piece of work. I guess you lucked out there."

"Thanks, I guess." Emma smiled and her and Henry walked back towards town.

"I must say, Dr. Emerson, you never cease to amaze me. I had honestly thought you of all people would stay behind to see your beloved King. And yet, you choose to return here."

"Well, unlike you Gold, I am not selfish. My friends needed me. But Arthur knows that I'm still alive and I will return when I am able to. Now, if you'll excuse me," Merlin nodded to him and left the clearing heading back into town. Gold looked at the well for a moment before turning and also leaving.

Though she missed when Mary Margaret kissed David awake, she was still able to celebrate that all went well, considering. Henry hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you guys got back safely. Did you get your magic back, Merlin?"

"Yes, I did. Its what aided us in getting back here. And even though I've been without it for 28 years, it feels like I used to just yesterday. Like riding a bike. You never forget," Merlin quoted Mary Margaret. While they celebrated their return, they had no idea what was headed towards them on the Jolly Roger heading to Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do u guys think was watching from afar? Three guesses and only one is right!
> 
> Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they return from the Enchanted Forest, the gang is once again surrounded by enemies. But also familiar faces. And Henry gets himself kidnapped. The poor dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY for the wait. But with all the fics I'm doing, its hard to keep up sometimes. I will try to get more done.

Chapter 4 

So, after dealing with the huge mess that was being sent to the Enchanted Forest, the gang thought things would calm down, but that was a capital N.O. Though they had left Cora and Hook in the Forest, with the lake’s powers, they were able to rejuvenate the magical bean and use his ship to come to Storybrooke. And while Cora was busy with Regina, Hook had taken to going after Rumplestiltskin. After finding him at the border with Belle, he shot her, making her forget him and her other self, leaving only the curses Belle. Hook then ended up getting hit by a car. 

Regina hadn't been pleased that Cora found another way to Storybrooke, knowing she would try to weasel her way back into Regina's life, like before. But eventually, Regina took Cora's side, so the gang had to come up with a way to protect the town from Cora and Regina. Henry had chosen to stay with his mother and grandparents until Regina came to her senses, and also spent time with Merlin when she was on break from work or hanging out around town. 

What no one expected to happen was for Henry's father, Neal, also known as Baelfire, to come back into their lives after Gold went looking for him in the outside world. Or for him to have a fiance that seemed to be make Emma suspicious of her. They also had to deal with a person who crashed over the town line when Hook and Gold had been fighting and Hook had shot Belle, who had fallen over the line and forgot who she was. 

This all gave Merlin a headache. And Henry had taken to spending most of his free time with her because he was miffed with all the adults except for her. So, she had taken him under her wing and taught how to do things in the doctor's office like use a blood pressure cuff, take someone's temperature; stuff that took his mind of everything else. 

Merlin was waiting at the bus stop for Henry when Emma walked over to her. 

"Hey, how's he doing? I know he's still mad at me for not telling him the truth about his dad." 

"He's doing OK. I think he's just in shock, plus with Regina siding with her mother in all this chaos, it’s a lot for anyone to take. Don't worry, Emma. Henry's a strong kid. You can't rush these kings. He'll talk when he's ready. OK?" Emma nodded,

"Yeah, I know that. I know better than anyone what this kind of surprise can do to you. I was the same when I found out David and Mary Margaret were my parents. Thank you for looking out for him, Merlin. It means lot." 

"Hey, he's a great kid who I feel like is my own child. Plus, I'd do anything for my Goddaughter, so don't thank me. We're family, Emma. I'd do it for any of my family." 

"Goddaughter?" 

Merlin laughs, "I guess with all the excitement we forgot to tell you the extent of my relationship with you. I'm your Godmother, Emma. If you had been raised in the Enchanted Forest, and God forbid anything happen to your parents, I would've raised you. 

"When your mother and I met, we became the best of friends. I connected with her faster than I had with anyone else, other than Arthur of course. So, when you were getting closer to arriving, they asked me to be you Godmother, so I could take care of you if anything ever happened." 

"Wow, I have my own fairy Godmother. Now I just need my glass slippers and we'll be all set."

"Well, more magical Godmother than a fairy, but yeah you get the picture." Merlin giggled, Emma joining in a second later. 

The school bus drove up and Henry stepped off the bus. He looked surprised to see Emma with Merlin. 

"Hi, Merlin. Hey, Mom." 

"Hey, Henry.  I was just stopping to see Merlin for a second. Get her caught up on all the going on's and stuff. Anyway, I gotta go meet David at the station and do my patrol. See you guys later." With one last awkward wave to them, Emma turned and headed down the street towards the Sheriff's station. 

"What was that really about, Merlin?" Henry asked once she was out of sight. 

"Aw kid, you really shouldn't be too hard on your mom. I know what she did wasn't right, but her heart was in the right place. She didn't think she'd ever see your dad again and came up with a story than the one about them meeting while stealing a car and doing a living of stealing things. I told her that you'd go to talk to her when you're ready. But still, try to see it from her view. She was only trying to protect you. OK?" 

Henry nodded, still indecisive about the whole thing with his parents. He followed Merlin to her clinic, where he step up shop in her office to do his homework, while Merlin saw to patients and did her charting and paperwork. At about 6, Merlin closed up shop, while Henry packed up his backpack. Once the clinic was locked up tight, they headed to Merlin's house. 

"So, what are you thinking for dinner, Henry?" asked Merlin as she looked through her freezer and fridge. 

"How about....lasagna soup. You always make it taste so good." 

"Yeah, all right. It looks like I have all the ingredients in here. Grab the crockpot will you Henry?" 

"OK!" Henry walked over to the cupboard where the cooking ware was stored, pulling out a nice sized crockpot. He set it the counter and went over to the sink to wash his hands so he could help Merlin cook. 

Later, when it was almost done simmering, there a knock at the door. Wiping her hands on the hand towel on her shoulder, Merlin went to go see who it was. Looking in the peephole, she saw a nervous looking Neal Cassidy. After a moment, she opened the door. 

"Neal, what are you doing here so late? And how did you get my address?" 

"I asked Emma. Please don't be mad at her, Merlin. I practically had to beg her to tell me. I just want to get to know my son. Please, that's all I'm asking." Looking at Neal right now made her think of a kicked puppy dog. How could she ever refuse a face like his. 

"Yeah, all right come on in. Have you eaten yet? Dinner's just about ready." 

"No, I haven't ate anything yet. Thank you." Merlin acknowledged him with a nod of her head as they went to the dining room. Henry looked up from where he was setting the table and stood up straight when he saw it was his father. 

"What's he doing here?" He asked rather rudely. Merlin was quick to chastise him. 

"Henry, don't be rude to our guest. Why don't you grab another place set and Neal and I will bring in the food and dishes, all right?" Ducking his head down in shame, Henry nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab another placement setting, while Merlin gestured for Neal to follow her to where the crockpot and dishes were set up. 

"We are having a lasagna soup tonight. Regular lasagna is great and all, but it gets boring after a while. So, I decided to make it into something more fun and make it even better. Take a seat." Merlin motioned to the chair across from Henry after he placed the crockpot on the table on a oven mitt. Henry came in and placed a plate and a fork and spoon in front of him before taking his seat. Merlin took her place as head of the table and held out her hands, "Now, we'll say grace and get eating all right?" With Neal's and Henry's hands hers, she closed her eyes, theirs following shortly after,

"Dear Lord, thank you for this meal and for the two people to share it here with me. Amen."

"Amen." The boys finished and they all dug into the meal, starting with Merlin then Henry and finally Neal. 

Taking a bite, Neal had to suppress a groan of appreciation. It had the right amount of cheese and meat and pasta to make it take just like lasagna, just all mixed together instead of in a pan. 

"Merlin, you must be magic in the kitchen as well because this is the best tasting thing I have ever had in my life." 

"Thanks, Neal. I've always liked cooking and back in Camelot I would make Arthur's dinner for me instead of the cook so it wasn't the same thing every night. I think I was the main reason he gained weight." Though she had a sad smile on her face, she had a fond look in her eyes as she thought of her King. 

"Arthur was lucky to have your cooking then." 

"Merlin's always been a great cook. She usually cooks for me because my mom would have a lot of late hours at the office. And she was the only one she trusted enough to take care of me if she was working late. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a wife." Henry said before stuffing his face full of meat and cheese. 

Merlin blushed and waved away their comments, "Oh come on you guys. I'm just good at cooking. It’s no big deal." 

They ate in silence for the most part as it was still pretty awkward for Henry and Neal. Merlin tried to start conversations, but it didn't really work out. Once dinner was done, she corralled the boys into the living room and went to grab some tea and cookies. And she also used it so they could spend some time together without her right there. Once the hot water was ready, she poured into three cups with tea bags and set them a on tray next to the cookies before returning to the living room. 

Upon entering, she smiled when she saw that they were sitting closer together, their heads together as they discussed something or other. She came in quietly to set the tray down and sat down on the couch across from them. Now that they were close, it was easy to see that Neal was Henry's father, though he looked more like Emma. 

Hours later, Neal realized it was late and said he needed to get back to his hotel room so Tamara doesn't worry. At the door, Neal hugged Henry goodbye before doing the same to Merlin. 

"Thank you for being there for him, Merlin. I'm glad he has someone he can turn to when his parents are being pig-headed," he whispered in her ear. Merlin smiled and hugged him back.

"It’s no problem, Neal. Emma and Henry are my family, as are you now." They waved goodbye and closed the door after he left. Once the door was locked, Merlin turned to Henry,

"All right, young man. Get upstairs and get into your PJs, then go brush your teeth all right?" Henry nodded and ran up to his room to get ready for bed. Turning off the downstairs lights, she headed up as well to get ready for bed. She could hear Henry as he did this and that as he got ready.

Once Henry was tucked in, Merlin shut off this lights and left open his door a crack as he likes and headed to her own room to sleep. Rolling into bed, Merlin soon followed Henry into dreamland. 

\---------------------------

Merlin was severely worried for Snow. Ever since she had used dark magic to kill Cora, who she found out had poisoned her mother in revenge against her father rejecting her years ago, to save Mr. Gold’s life, she hadn’t been the same. She didn’t care when Regina had come to threaten her. No one could get through to her, not even David. Merlin tried to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn’t do anything drastic. But, ever the clever one, Mary Margaret slipped passed her and went to Regina’s house to beg her to kill her. 

Merlin had gotten there in time to see Regina take her heart, but as she went to step closer, she saw what Regina saw. A little spot of darkness in her heart. Snow White no longer had a pure heart. And Regina said that was the best revenge she could have and promptly put her heart back in her chest and closed the door in her face. Mary Margaret moved from the door and stood in front of her friend, a look of devastation on her face. Her heart breaking, Merlin hugged Mary Margaret tightly. Mary Margaret hugged her tightly, her grip on Merlin like a vice. After a moment, Merlin pulled back and looked her in the eye, “It’ll get better, I promise.” Mary Margaret smiled lightly and let Merlin led her back home where David was pacing nervously. 

He hugged her tightly and sent a thankful look to Merlin. Merlin smiled back and left them to it, passing Emma on her way out. “How is she?” 

“I’ll be honest here, Emma. Using dark magic like that, it can take it’s toll on magic users. Even more so on non magic people. Her heart in no longer pure, Emma. But just remember that everyone has a little darkness in them, it doesn’t make them a bad person. You saw how she was after she realized what she had done. So, don’t judge her too harshly, all right?” 

Emma nodded and went inside to be with her parents. Merlin sighed and ran a hand down her face. Were they ever going to get a break. 

\----------------

Despite it looking like Emma didn’t like Tamara, her intuition was correct as always. But no one listened to her in time. Tamara, along with the guy that had literally crashed his way into Storybrooke and had quite the history with Regina, kidnapped Henry and took him to Neverland. But not before shooting Neal and sending his body through the portal Tamara had opened. Leaving him for dead. 

To get there,  they enlisted Hook’s help to get to Neverland, as he was the only one to ever go there and leave. Mr. Gold, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Merlin all went while they had the newly recovered Belle and Mother Superior and the other fairies fold the fort while they were gone. 

Merlin couldn’t help but feel jittery at the thought of going to Neverland. She’d heard the stories of the island and the shadow that took orphans away from where they weren’t wanted. Of Peter Pan and his gang called the Lost Boys. Pan ruled the island and no one left without his permission. Though, how Killian got out, they didn’t know.

Merlin suspected they would find out when they arrive there. That kind of stuff usually has a way of catching up with you when you don’t want it to.

Standing on Hook’s ship  while he finished preparations, Merlin felt a shudder go through her. She knew what it was. Something bad was going to happen. Charming seemed to notice the shudder go through her body stepped over to talk to her. 

“Merlin, are you alright? You look like something bad is going to happen.” 

Merlin smiled tightly at him, trying to desperately reassure him that everything was all right. For now. “No, I’m good. It’s just the wind. It send a sudden chill down my back is all.” Despite her assurances, David placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“He’ll be all right, you know? He knows you, Regina, and Emma love him and that’ll you’ll come for him. So, try not to worry, all right?” 

Merlin smiled and nodded, wiping her hand over her face, “ Its hard cuz all that’s going through my head right now is when Regina first brought him to me for a checkup after she finalized the adoption.” 

“Well, if nothing else, at least you can put the fear of Emrys into them and anyone standing in the way to get Henry back. You know enjoy making grown men piss themselves you get like that,” David teasingly said. Merlin rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away playfully. 

“I don’t think putting the fear of Emrys into them is going to work on people like them,” At his face she clarified, “You know, outside people. The ones not from here.” 

David couldn’t help but agree with her on that. 

\---------

Emma stood with Mary Margaret as they watched David and Merlin talking. Emma turned toward her mother, 

“They seem close,” Emma commented. Mary Margaret smiled and crossed her arm over her chest. “Even though Merlin and I became the best of friends after she was banished from Camelot, her and David got on really well too. They mostly talked about swordplay and stuff I didn’t really understand, Like David, Merlin also grew up away from royal life until she became King Arthur’s Maidservant. Which was strange, but no one had had questioned King Uther’s order,

“So, I suspect they became close with stories of growing up in the country and farm life. And I never had to fear anything from Merlin. Her and David are practically brother and sister. He helped train her in combat so she’d have another way to protect herself if she didn’t have magic.”

“With everything magic had done, like what Regina did, you just trusted her?” 

“That’s the thing, Emma. It’s not magic that’s evil. It simply reflects what’s already in a person’s heart. I knew from the minute I met Merlin that I would be able to place my trust in her to do what needs to be done,” 

Looking at Emma, Mary Margaret could tell she was worried about Henry and about what happened to Neal after he was shot. Wondering if he was dead or still alive somewhere in the Enchanted Forest.

“We’re going to find him, Emma. With Regina and Merlin here, we might just have the power on our side here. So, try not to worry so much, all right?” 

Emma smiled and nodded. She was about to say something when Hook announced, “We’re set to go. So, I suggest everyone climb aboard and hang on, It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” 

When Hook finally told them about the way to Neverland, Merlin never would have guessed it was by whirlpool. 

God, just thinking about it was making her want to throw up.

\------------

You know how most movies portray mermaids as innocent or nice? They were obviously wrong. The mermaids of Neverland, were just as vicious as a meandering pirate. 

Everyone had started fighting and Emma had jumped into the water, getting conked on the head when she did so, and it broke whatever spell the mermaids on them. David had grabbed a rope and with it, jumped in after his daughter before the sea swept her away. Once back on the boat, they were able to wake Emma up, causing her to spit out water. 

Neverland finally came into view once the fog cleared. Hook steared his ship onto the bank and had David help set the anchor down. 

No one mentioned Mr. Gold’s disappearance. 

\---------

Merlin could contain her ire at meeting Pan. The little weasel thought he was so clever and conniving. Well, ok, he is, but that’s besides the point. Merlin wanted to wrap her hands around the bastards throat and throttle him, but unfortunately they still needed him to find Henry. 

Walking along the path to find Tinker Bell, Merlin noticed that David seemed to be sweating quite a bit and was really pale. Hoping it wasn’t what she thought it was, she strode ahead until she was right beside him.    
  
“You all right there, David? You’re looking a bit pale.” David glanced at her before looking towards where his wife and daughter were then looking back. 

“No, I’m not. I got caught by that vine. It’s getting worse by the hour. Hook thinks it’ll only matter of days before it reaches my heart.” 

“So, instead of coming to your magic friend, you decided to talk to a pirate no one here really trusts. Am I hearing that right?” Hook had the unfortunate luck to be in hearing distance of them.

“I am standing right here, Love. And I know as a pirate and previous henchman for Cora, you have no reason to trust me on this. But I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy, let alone Prince Charming here.” Merlin shot a look at him before refocusing her attention on David. 

“Merlin, please, he has experience from this. The same happened to his brother when they first came here. He knows where the cure is. But-”

“Of course, there’s always a but.” 

“But, it's the water from Neverland. If I use it, I won’t be able to leave. He said as soon as they left Neverland, his brother collapsed in the ship's cabin and died, as if he hadn’t been healed. I want to find Henry before we worry about this,” David looked to Merlin, a pleading in his eyes. 

“Because you know Mary Margaret and Emma would wait til you were healed before finding Henry. Even then, they’re going to start noticing how pale and sick you look. This is just putting off. You need to tell them.” Looking at Killian, she beckoned him closer.   
  
“Do you remember where to get the water from? For the cure?” 

“Aye, not a place I wouldn’t forget. I could find it easy enough.”   
  
“If we did use that water, is there anyway we’d be able to put it a water skin or something to take back with us until we can actually heal him.”   
  
“As long as he’s close to water from here, it shouldn’t be a problem to do that until you can fix him.”    
  
“Then that’s what we’ll do. Tell them what’s going on and we’ll go find this waterfall.”   
  
“I’m sorry, we? Why not just the Prince and I?” 

“And what about finding Henry?”    
  
“One- I still don’t trust you that much to be going off with David on your own. Two- Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret can handle themselves. They’re a force in and of themselves. They’ll find Tinkerbell and find Henry. Plus, it’ll be faster to get through this jungle with my magic. We’ll be there and back in no time. All right?”    
  
They tried to find a loophole in her plan, but could find none. With how thick the forest was, her magic would make it easier to get there and back. With a nod, she called out for the others to stop. 

Once they set their eyes on David, Mary Margaret couldn’t hold back a gasp and ran over to her husband, her daughter and a slightly concerned Regina behind.     
  
“David, what happened to you? You’re so pale.” Mary Margaret said holding David’s face in her hands. 

“He had a bit of a mishap.” 

“What kind of a mishap?” Regina asked, arms crossed over her chest. 

“He got scratched by one of the branches. So new plan. You guys continue looking for Henry and I’m gonna go with the pirate and David. He knows where the cure is for it and I’m going because I don’t trust the pirate to go with David on his own.”    
  
“I am standing right here, love, and I have a name,” Hook said his face showing a mixture of annoyed and amused. Merlin just made a face at him. 

“Merlin, don’t you think you should help Regina and Emma find Henry and I could go with him?” 

“Pan’s already established that magic isn’t going to help us find Henry. And with how thick this forest is, they’re going to need my help to get across to where the cure is. I promise, Mary Margaret, I won’t let anything happen to David, not under my watch. All right?” 

Mary Margaret smiled and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You always do, even when we don’t know it. All right, Stay safe. You know scrying, so when you get there, use the water to contact us to find out where we are. Regina, Emma, and I will continue looking for Tinker Bell. Stay safe.” She kissed Merlin’s cheek and went to talk to David. 

Emma came over and smiled at her, “Thank you for going with them. I know I still don’t feel 100% OK with dealing with Hook. But I know you’ll look out for him.” 

Merlin smiled at her goddaughter, “Emma, if there’s anyone I know that will do anything to get Henry back, I know you, Regina, and Mary Margaret will get the job done. If we’re not back before you get Henry, give him a big hug from me, all right?” Merlin hugged Emma tight before letting her talk with her father. 

“Emma, while I’m gone-”

“Listen to my mother?” Emma said. 

David laughed and hugged her to him, “Yes, listen to your mother. And try to keep your fous on Henry and don’t worry about me. I have Merlin to watch my back and she has never let me or your mother down before. So, try not to worry, all right?” 

Emma nodded, “I know. I’ve seen what Merlin can do and I know she can handle anything if something were to happen.” 

Soon, Killian, Hook, and Merlin were on their way to the waterfall while Regina, Mary Margaret, and Emma continuted on their quest to find Tinker Bell and to rescue Henry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for the dark one Merlin as pertaining to the hobby like they had spinning hay into gold for rumple and making dream catchers for Emma. what would Merlin's be? I have some ideas, but I want to hear what your guys ideas are


	5. Return and Farewell of the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These heroes really don't get a break, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated this guys!!! I've been in a stump and couldn't really figure out how to finish this chapter, but I finally did!!! YAY!!!! So I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, I might be looking for someone to be a beta reader but I don't really know how that works, so if anyone could give some advice on how to go about doing that and stuff, I would really grateful!!! 
> 
> next chapter will be hopefully soon.

Getting the cure for David seemed pretty straightforward, at least it did to Merlin. Hook was in front leading them to where the water was, while David took the middle and Merlin brought up the rear. As they walked and hacked their way through the jungle, they could hear the sounds of the jungle, signaling that it was alive and its inhabitants were happy. 

Hook came to an edge and took out his spyglass. “The waterfall should just be over there. Just a few more miles of jungle and we’ll get you cured in no time, Your Highness, and make to your princess in no time at all.” 

Once in the thick of the forest again, Hook raised his sword to cut through the vines when Merlin suddenly pushed him and David into the bushes. Hook laid there, stunned and trying to catch his breath, David wheezing next to him. Merlin covered his mouth when he went to ask what the hell that was about, placing her finger in front of her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Using signs, she told them they were being followed by one of Pan’s boys. 

She signaled them to stay where they were while she took care of the little weasel. 

The boy walked past where they were laying, while Merlin cast a stealth spell around her to keep her footsteps quiet. She slowly walked up behind him, making sure to get close enough to him. Once she was close enough, she tapped him on the shoulder, making him look over his left shoulder for the culprit. 

And Merlin attacked. She kicked him at his knees, making him fall before grabbing his weapon (a thick staff) and with a hard hit to the back of the head, knocked him out. 

Undoing the spell, Merlin called to her companions, “All right, it’s safe. Let’s get going,” 

David and Hook emerged, with David practically leaning on Hook for support. 

“Lass, I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Charming here isn’t looking too good.” Looking at David, Merlin could tell the poison was moving faster towards his heart. 

“All right, let’s get a move on. We need to get to that waterfall. I fear we only have an hour, maybe two before you succumb to the poison.” 

So, with Hook supporting David, Merlin led the way through the jungle, hoping they’ll make it in time to save her friend. 

(So, obviously, I’m doing this all in Merlin’s POV, so the whole thing with finding Tinker bell is the same just a little different. Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret are doing what they’re doing in this part of their quest, adventure, whatever.)

\---------------------------------  
Camelot- Present time   
King Arthur Pendragon sat in his chambers, going over the last couple days. 

When Sir Lancelot had burst through the throne room doors, in the middle of a meeting no less, Arthur had been shocked to say the least. Especially at the sight of him. He demanded to know what had happened to him and the refugee came he’d been watching over. And once he told the story of seeing Merlin again, he’d frozen. Lancelot went on to say that Merlin, along with her friends, Snow and her daughter Emma, went to find a way to get back to where they’d come from. They had headed to where Snow’s castle had been before the curse happened. 

Lancelot said he tried to convince Merlin to come see him, but she said she had to help her friends first. Arthur smiled at that. Merlin always was loyal to a fault to her friends. 

He then went on to tell Arthur about Cora, who had attacked the camp with magic and once that was done, Cora had followed Merlin and her friends to where they were looking for their way home. 

Arthur had been relieved when Lancelot told him Merlin and her friends had arrived back, not greatly harmed. The whole came had been destroyed, Lancelot had said, no soul survived. 

The next day after that. Arthur rode out as fast as he could towards the Enchanted Forest. He came upon their path and followed it until he came to where the magic lake had dried up. And it was there he saw his first glimpse of Merlin after nearly 28 years. 

And by God, she was as breathtaking as she was when he first met her. Wearing strange clothes, from the world she’d been in since the curse happened, he watched as she dueled Cora, clearly as powerful as ever. He saw the blonde grab something from her opponent, and head towards where Merlin and Snow were. Cora had almost gotten her heart, but somehow, her magic protected her heart and blasted Cora back. The three girls grabbed each other's hands and together they fell through the portal. 

Arthur had sat there in shock for a moment before saying, “Merlin,” in a revered whisper before standing and heading back towards his horse and returning to Camelot. 

Arthur knew had messed up when he, in his rage, banished the love of his life from Camelot after finding out about her magic. It’s no wonder she chose to help her friends rather come see him. He only hoped that Merlin would return someday so he could go to his knees and grovel for her forgiveness. 

He also hoped that Merlin still loved him and would still want to be his Queen. 

His hand absentmindedly went to his right middle where his mother’s ring usually was, but forgot he had given it to Merlin when he proposed to her.

He hoped she still had it. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Merlin pushed the vines and branches out of the way, trying to go as fast as she could. Around her neck, on a silver necklace, anyone could see the sun glinting off of a ring. Arthur’s ring to be precise. Merlin had found it with her possessions after Emma broke the curse, in her jewlery box of all things. And put it on a silver chain to keep it from getting damaged. 

Merlin could see the entrance now and whooped in joy. “We’re almost there. Just a little further!” David and Hook followed close behind her. David’s face even more pale and covered in sweat than it was before. 

Reaching the top, Merlin quickly pulled out the waterskin and rushed over to where the water was while Hook set David down against the rock wall. 

Once the canteen was full, she ran over to David, careful not spill any. “Here, David. Drink up and you’ll feel right as rain.” Helping him sit up, Merlin held the canteen while David drank from it. Pulling with once he had his fill, Merlin could see his complexion clearing up already, Opening his shirt to where his had gotten cut, Merlin smiled in relief as she watched the poison practically seep away from David’s heart until it was all gone. David stood up, shakily at first before regaining his balance. He looked himself over before laughing out loud in relief. 

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you, Merlin?” David asked. Merlin snorted in response. 

“Next time don’t wait until you’re practically on death’s door to go looking for a cure, Mate. Now, let’s get back to the others so we can continue to find Henry.” Merlin placed the canteen in her bag for safe keeping and the the three went back the way they came to return to their original quest. 

To find Henry. 

\--------------------------------------

So, Merlin has dealt with a cartload of crazy ever since she stepped foot in Camelot. So, dealing with the crazy of Pan, was just another psycho to add to the mix. They had found Henry at the heart of the island and were just barely able to get him away from Pan before he stole his heart. Pan was knocked out from Regina’s right hook. 

Emma held onto Henry and didn’t seem to want to let go, even once they were on the jolly roger. Mary Margaret was finally able to persuade Emma to let Henry rest while they oversaw the lost boys coming on board so they could return to their parents. Using the captured Pan’s shadow, they used it so they could return to Storybrooke. 

No one had thought to see that Pan would sneak aboard and switch bodies with Henry. So, while they thought they had imprisoned an unconscious Pan, they had really imprisoned Henry while Pan walked around in Henry’s body. 

Merlin had felt something was off with Henry since they returned from Neverland, but after awhile she just put it to what he’d gone through at the hands of Pan and needing time to heal and relax. The dwarves were happy they had returned, specifically Grumpy as he had a hard time trying to keep everything in line while they were gone. 

Merlin herself had become busy, what with people coming in complaining of flu and the like. So, she hadn’t really had the time to check on Henry or anyone else to see how they were doing. Until one day, everything went to hell. 

Merlin had been in the middle of finishing her charting when David had burst into the waiting room. Merlin jumped a mile high in her chair. 

“David, what’s going on?” 

“Its Pan. He used magic to trade places with Henry to get here and now he’s trying to unleash a spell to destroy Storybrooke.” 

Merlin threw down her pen and ran out the door right behind David. With that kind of magic, Merlin knew they were in trouble. Merlin followed David down to the mines where they found Mary Margaret, Emma, and a newly switched Henry huddling around a stone that was radiating so much power it made Merlin shiver in her shoes. 

“That’s what Pan is going to use to destroy Storybrooke?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. Unless we either stop it or change it,” Regina said from where she standing in front of the stone.

“Change it? How?” 

“If I can do it, I’ll be able to change the spell into the curse I had cast. Only instead of taking us from magic, it’ll take those from the Enchanted Forest back. And it’ll also require for me to give up something I love. Henry.” 

Merlin looked toward where Henry was huddled against Emma. Even though they know who and what Regina was, there was no doubt in Merlin’s mind that she loved Henry with all of her heart. If she had to give up Henry in order to do the spell, Merlin knew it would possibly destroy her. 

“Wait, Henry was born here. What’s going to happen to him?” 

“Emma is going to stay with him.” Regina said, resignation in her voice. 

“What? But, she was born in the Enchanted Forest. How would that be possible?” Mary Margaret said, sadness in her voice at the thought of losing her daughter again after just being reunited. 

“Because as the Savior, she has that choice whether to stay here or go back, But I think we all know what she’s going to pick.” 

Everyone looked over at Emma, who had a forlorn look on her face, with determination in her eyes. 

“She’s right. I’m going to stay here with Henry. Someone needs to look out for him.” 

“And with this spell, you two will not remember any of us. Not your family or Storybrooke. The spell will make it so it was like you never gave Henry up. You’ll have memories of raising Henry with no memory of us. That is the price to pay in order for me to do this spell. And I’ll need Merlin’s help to do it.”

Merlin pointed to herself, “Me?” Regina nodded and motioned for her to step forward while the charmings stepped back. 

“Yes, with how strong your magic is combined with mine it should be enough to overcome the spell Pan cast and change it to mine. After that, we’ll have to made our goodbyes as soon as we can.” 

Before stepping up to join Regina, Merlin turned to look at her friends, her family really, and smiled at them. David and Mary Margaret smiled back, giving her some kind of support through their expressions. Looking over at her goddaughter and who she considered her nephew, she threw a wink at them before finally stepping up and joining hands with Regina. 

“For this to work, you need to just concentrate on my words and the push your power with mine into the spell. Ignore everything around you and just focus on me. We’ll only have one chance to do this. Got it?” 

Merlin nodded and with a deep breath, closed her eyes and let her power surge through her body into Regina to power the spell once Regina started chanting. 

Behind them, the Charmings and Emma and Henry stood huddled in a group, watching the two powerful witches try to save the town. 

As they watched, Snow thought back to the day she saw how powerful Merlin really was.

The Enchanted Forest- Past

A few weeks after Merlin had settled in Snow’s home, there had been reports of attacks on nearby villages. Everyone knew who was behind them though. The Evil Queen, who was looking to punish any of Snow White’s supporters. A meeting had been called and Snow had requested that she come to listen and share her input.

While going over plans to protect the villagers and the like, Snow had said she would be going there to protect and watch over them herself. The room had burst into noise, words of protest coming out of everyone’s mouth. After a moment, David held up his hand to silence the room. 

“If Snow wishes to go and protect her people, I will support her. And as much as I would like to go with her, I will need to remain here watch over everyone here. So, I need someone to go with her and keep her safe. Though I know she hardly needs a protection detail. So, who will go?” 

Many of them, including the dwarves, said they would go with Snow, but Merlin knew that out of anyone, she’d be the best choice to protect Snow if anything were to happen. 

Stepping forward, she raised her voice and said, “I will go with her.” 

All at once the room fell silent and looked at the young girl. She wore her regular servant clothes: blue shirt, brown jacket, black pants, brown boots, a brown jacket, and her red neckerchief that Arthur had made for her as part of their courtship. Merlin knew what they all saw and knew she’d be in disbelief to if she saw someone like herself volunteer to go on a dangerous mission. 

But they all saw to never judge a book by its cover. 

The silence was broken by Grumpy, “And how is a little girl like you supposed to go up against someone like the Evil Queen? No offense, but you’re more likely to break than to beat someone.” 

“Yes, I know I don’t look like much. But, I’m also a lot more powerful than the Evil Queen. You all don’t know this, but the druids call me Emrys. It means-” 

“That you’re the most powerful Sorceress of all and that one day you’ll bring magic back to Camelot and you and the Once and Future King would bring about Albion, a great age of peace.” Blue interrupted, a knowing look on her face before turning to David, “She will be most suitable to help Snow. And help against the war. It’s true that she is more powerful than the Queen. She is, essentially, magic itself. Nothing will be able to compete with that.” 

“I promise, I will prove myself to you. I will protect you and everyone as best as I can against the Queen. Please, just give me a chance and I promise you won’t regret it.” 

David turned to Snow, having a silent conversation before David smiled and turned to her. 

“All right, looks like you're in, Merlin.” 

Merlin nodded her head in thanks and left to get ready to leave. 

\--------------------------

When they’d been a half day from the village when the girls stopped to rest, drinking from their waterskins and eating from their little bags of fruits and nuts. Merlin had been particularly quiet, her eyes never seemed to stop roaming their surroundings. 

“Merlin, are you all right?” Snow asked, worry etched on her face. 

“Mmm?” Merlin hummed questioningly, looking over at her friend. 

“It’s just you’ve been off since before we left. I hope you don’t think we’ll think any differently of you. Even with this enormous power you have and this prophecy that concerns you and Arthur, you will always be our friend. You can always count on David and me and everyone else to have your back, no matter what.”   
Merlin could feel tears filling her eyes at Snow’s proclamation. She’s always had just a few people that knew about her magic and never turned their back on her. She didn’t think it was possible to have many other friends who knew and wouldn’t look at her in fear. So to hear Snow say they’d never turn their backs on her like a certain prat, it made her immensely happy. Reaching over, she places her hand over Snows, tears running down her face. 

“Thank you, Snow. You don’t know how much that means to me.” 

Snow smiled, placing her other hand over Merlin’s, “That’s what friends are for. You don’t need to thank me, Merlin.” 

Once Merlin wiped her face, they packed their water skins away and continued on their way to the village.

\-------------------------------------

When they had arrived at the village, many people rejoiced at the sight of Snow. Merlin thought she was like Arthur in a way, a beacon of light and hope. The people gathered around Snow and Merlin, greeting her very enthusiastically. 

“Welcome, Lady Snow. We welcome you and your companion with open arms,” The head of the village said, approaching the two women. 

“Thank you for welcoming us, Sir. We came as soon as we heard about all the attacks on the villages. How are the people fairing?” Snow asked, now it pure leader mode. 

“We suffered no casualties, but a great many were wounded when the Evil Queen and her guards attacked. All I can do is thank God that no one was killed. Please, come this way. We can continue this in my home.” He said, gesturing for them to follow him. 

“Snow, I’m going to do a patrol around the village and put up a protection and detection barrier. I don’t want her surprising us while we’re here,” Merlin said. Snow nodded and the leader showed great appreciation for it. Merlin bowed to the leader before going on her way.

Setting protection wards has always been easy for Merlin. It helps that she used them so much for a certain trouble attracting prat, so the spells came easily to her. 

Just as she arrived at the next section of the village, there was a rustle behind her. She whirled around and held up her hand, eyes glowing gold.

“Who’s there! Show yourself!” Merlin yelled. 

“Easy, Merlin. Is that anyway to greet your friend?” Hands came out of the bush, followed by the knight uniform of Camelot and familiar great looking hair.

“Gwaine! I nearly killed you, you idiot! What are you doing here?” Merlin exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. 

“Well, I found you on accident actually. I was patrolling and heard of the nearby villages getting attacked. So, like any noble knight, I made my way here to see if I could be of any help. Then I head Snow White had come, along with a companion. When they described who you were, I knew it was you. So I followed you, so I could talk to you,” Gwaine paused and in a softer tone, said

“I’m so glad you’re all right. After what happened with the Princess, I’ve been worried sick about you. Kept wondering if you were getting on all right by yourself. But I see you still have no trouble making friends with just about anyone. Especially people from royalty.” 

Merlin smiled, glad he was the same old Gwaine. 

“Well, why don’t you come back with me once I’ve finished setting up the protection wards. Snow will be grateful for the help.” 

With Gwaine’s help, Merlin finished setting the wards and they made their way back to the village. While they walked, Gwaine caught her up with what’s been going on in Camelot and Morgana, while Merlin told Gwaine of her adventures with Snow and her group. (“I swear, you’re going to be so jealous of Charming’s hair. It’s probably has more shine in it than your hair!” “Heathen! Take that back! No one has better hair than me!”).

The guards pointed her in the direction of where Snow and the Chief were when they had re-entered the village. 

“Promise you won’t hit on Snow. She’s already taken and happily with David. And won’t take too kindly to you doing so if he hears about it.” 

“Merlin, I’m wounded. Don’t you have an ounce of faith in my to keep my hands to myself?” Merlin just gave him a look, “Oh, all right. I’ll make sure to keep my distance. Though the same can’t be said for you, my friend.” Gwaine said, draping his arm around her shoulder. Merlin laughed, pushing him away. 

“Behave, you scoundrel!” 

Snow looked up when they entered and smiled, “There you are. How did everything go?” She was taken back when she noticed Gwaine, “Oh, who is this, Merlin?”

“This is my friend from Camelot, Sir Gwaine. Gwaine, meet Snow White.” 

“Hello, your Majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would also like to thank you for befriending Merlin in her time of need. I hate the thought of Merlin being on her own after what the Princess did.” Merlin grimaced at the mention of Arthur and Gwaine sent her an look of apology.

Snow smiled at the Knight, “I’m glad to have met Merlin, despite how we met. She’s become a great friend and rock in these hard times with the Evil Queen.” 

Gwaine grimaced at the mention, “We’ve heard the reports of her attacking these smaller villages. You don’t have to worry, Your Majesty, we and all the other lands believe you to be the true ruler in these parts. You have all our support if you ever need to call upon us.”

Snow smiled, “Thank you, I really appreciate that, Gwaine. Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?” 

Storybrooke, present time 

The spell took a lot of power, but Merlin and Regina were able to get it to work. Though, they had little time to get Emma and Henry to the town line to get them out of Storybrooke before the spell covered the entire town. 

Saying goodbye was hard, but they knew it was for the best. Though she was sad she hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Emma, she was glad she would be safe in this world with Henry. 

One by one, they all said goodbye. Henry ran to Merlin and hugged her, “Now, that you’re going back, you should go see Arthur. You deserve a happy ending, Merlin.” Henry said, head tucked into her stomach. Merlin smiled down at him and hugged him back. 

“All right, Henry. I’ll go see Arthur when we return. But I make no promises.” 

Henry squeezed Merlin one last time before saying his goodbyes to his grandparents. Emma came over and hugged her as well.

“I wish we had time to get to know each other. I think I like having the Almighty Merlin as my Godmother. And take my kids advice. Don’t waste anymore time on what happened in the past. All it does is hold you back from being happy.”

“When did you become so wise?” 

“Just something Mary Margaret told me.

Pulling back, Merlin placed a kiss on Emma’s forehead, whispering, “Be happy, Emma.” 

Regina held on tightly to Henry before letting him go (and how literal was that metaphor anyway) and they all watched they climb into Emma’s yellow bug. Merlin turned to look behind her and see the purple cloud getting closer to them. Feeling someone grab her hand, she looked up and saw Mary Margaret and David standing by her. Smiling, albeit sadly, she squeezed her hand back and closed her eyes as the cloud overtook them and Emma’s car went over the townline, no memory of the family and friend she and Henry had left behind. 

Enchanted Forest-Present

Merlin opened her eyes and looked around her; they were back in the Enchanted Forest. Looking over her companions, she saw they were all in their clothes from here rather than from the other world. She looked down at herself and laughed at seeing her old servant garb she used to wear all the time. She even had her blue neckerchief around her neck, the one her mother had given to her. Charming and Snow were in their own clothes as well. Snow even had her long hair again; Charming’s was of course, even more shiny than usual. 

Regina was in her full Evil Queen clothing as well. Wow, that was really a blast from the past. 

“We really are back, aren’t we?” Snow asked, looking around her. Charming wrapped his arm around, knowing that she was already missing Emma and Henry. 

“Yeah, we’re really back and to stay this time.” Merlin said.

Now they just had to make the most of it. They really didn’t have a choice anyhow.

Time to move forward. 

\---------

To be Continued….


	6. Happiness in Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today!! Next chapter will be the big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me.

Chapter 6: Happiness in Forgiveness 

 

Chapter summary: Merlin and the gang have returned to the Enchanted Forest where they will live for the rest of their days. Charming and Snow convince Merlin to return to Camelot and reunite with Merlin; after all, that’s what Henry basically told her to do. Will they be able to the get their happily ever after, after all? And who is this Wicked Witch that Aurora and Phillip are so afraid of? What is her connection to Regina? 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

 

Merlin sat on her horse, trotting along the forest path heading to Camelot. At the rate she was going, she estimated she was about a half day’s ride to Camelot. Then she would face to face with Arthur once again; she only hoped he wouldn’t turn her away. The first time made her hurt enough. 

 

“Why the long face, Princess? I’m sure the King will be delighted to see you after all this time.” And there was her other problem. Killian had decided to accompany her on her way back, saying no one should travel in the forest on their own. 

 

“You don’t know Arthur like I do, Killian. Once someone close to him betrays him, he doesn’t let go of a grudge so well. And I committed the ultimate treason just by having magic. And lying to him about it for years. I don’t know if he will ever be able to forgive me for lying to him all that time.” 

 

“Love, if I know anything, it’s that love can forgive just about anything. He’s been without you for 28 years. That’s a lot of time to spend stewing in his feelings over your banishment. He’ll forgive you because he loves you. Just don’t forgive him too easily, love. He’ll think he can walk all over you if you do.” 

 

Merlin smiled and turned to look back at the pirate. “If there’s one thing you should know about me and Arthur’s relationship is that I never let him walk all over me. Not when I was his servant and especially not when we were together. I would never do something as foolhardy as that.”

 

Killian laughed; from what he knew about Merlin so far, he knew she took no bullshit from anyone, especially not pratty blonde Kings. 

 

Soon, Merlin came to a stop and looked around where they were, smiling a little bit. “What’s the hold up, mate?”   
  
Merlin laughed to herself before turning to Killian, “Oh, just reminiscing is all. I remember this place. This was the exact spot I met Snow at all the those years ago. Here I was, a witch on the run from the King of Camelot and I run into this woman. Just plow right into her. And she just took me in and became my friend just like that. Snow has always been the best judge of character and because of that, I had a family I could rely on to have my back. Because of who I was, I didn’t think I’d ever have my happy ending.”   
  
“You mean with being Emrys and the most powerful Sorceress in the land.?” 

 

“Yeah, it was -is- a terrible burden and I wouldn’t wish it on my greatest enemy. There are times I believed my powers were more a curse than anything. I chose my magic over the man I love and lied to his face for years, even after we got engaged after his father died.

 

“Maybe that’s why I didn’t fight to stay when he found out. He was right to be angry and heartbroken. Oh, what am I doing? He’s probably found someone else by now.” Merlin turned her horse around and was about to head off when Killian pulled up in front of her.    
  
“I took you for a lot of things, Merlin, but a coward was not one of them.” Merlin huffed indignantly. 

 

“I am not a coward!”

  
“Well, running away from your problems seems to make you one. Are you really going to let something that happened 28 years ago hold you back from being with the man you love? Break your promise to Henry?”    
  


Merlin sat on the horse, lost in thought. “Look, love, even if you go there and find he did find a new queen, at least you can say you tried. And like they say, trying is half the battle. So, what do you say we go and find your King?” 

 

Merlin took a deep breath and let it out, slowly nodding, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but your right. I can’t be a coward about this. I need to face my past and if it has moved on without me, I can say I tried and move on.” 

 

“That’s the spirit. Let’s get going. Camelot awaits!” 

 

With that, they turned back in the direction of Camelot and started on their way. 

 

\---------

 

When the gates of Camelot came into view, Merlin’s heart started beating so loud that she thought it would burst out of her chest. Though it’s been 28 years since she was last here, it feels as though it was just yesterday she was in this place, planning her wedding with Arthur, before she told him her deepest secret and was cast out of her home. 

 

It was still just as beautiful to behold. 

 

“I’ve seen many grand castles in my time, but your King’s home is quite breathtaking.” 

 

“Yes, the sight of it always warmed my heart after every foray we got ourselves into.” 

 

Near the gate, Killian turned to Merlin. “This is where I leave you, Love.” Merlin turned to her companion, understanding in her eyes. 

 

“You have a ship and crew to get back to. I understand. Thank you for coming with me all this way, Killian.”   
  
“Yes, well, a pirate I may be, but underneath it all I am a gentleman. I wish you luck with your King and hope I hear of a royal wedding some time in your future.” 

 

Before he was fully turned away, Merlin said, “I’m sorry about you and Emma.”

 

Killian turned back, a half-assed smirk on his face. “Well, it was just a kiss. Who knows what would’ve come from it. I am, after all, a scoundrel.” 

 

“You’re more than just a scoundrel, Killian. You’re a good man with a good heart. You’ll find your way, I know it.” 

 

“Thank you, Merlin.” With one last smiled, Killian turned his horse around and headed towards the sea, where he knew the Jolly Roger would be awaiting her captain. 

 

Merlin slid off the horse and led it in a walk to the gates. When she came into view, the guards at the gate stared at her in surprise, watching as she passed through the gates of Camelot for the first time in 28 years. Obviously, someone had sent word to the Knights and she smiled when she saw Lancelot practically running toward her. 

 

“Merlin! You’re back! After what happened, I was worried.” Lancelot hugged his friend tightly, afraid if he let go that she’d disappear. 

 

“I am back, for good this time. All of us are.” Merlin said, hugging her friend back before stepping back. 

 

“Why? What happened?” 

  
“Long story short, Pan wanted to destroy Storybrooke, so Regina and I changed it so it would just send all of us back to the Enchanted Forest instead. Except for Emma and Henry. Henry because he was born in that world and Emma decided to stay with him since he would’ve been alone. The price though were their memories of all of us and their old life. Regina was able to give them new memories, as if Emma never gave Henry up for adoption.” 

 

“So, there’s no way to go back?”

 

Merlin shook her head, “No, we’re here to stay now.” 

 

“Everyone’s going to thrilled that you’re back. Especially Arthur. He’s been going crazy your last visit. Come on, I’m sure Gaius is going to happy to see you.”

 

He had a stable boy take the horse and they walked to Gaius’ rooms. Coming back to the place she called home for years made Merlin want to cry. She held back until she walked into the front room and she couldn’t help the tears when she finally set eyes on Gaius for the first time in 28 years. He was sitting at the table, reading one of his medical books, like it was any old day. 

 

“Gaius,” Lancelot said, gaining the older mans attention.

 

“Yes, Lancelot, what is-” He trailed off when his eyes landed on Merlin. Standing, he brought a hand to his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“Hello, Gaius.”

 

“Oh, Merlin, my sweet girl. You have finally returned,” Gaius gasped out, going to the girl he’s always thought of as a daughter and hugged her tightly; Merlin hugging him back just as tight.

“I’m back, Gaius. I’m home.” 

 

At that moment, there has never been truer words. 

 

\------------

 

Once they calmed down, they all sat down at the table, catching up. Merlin beamed when Gaius told her how proud he was at what an accomplished Physician she had become. 

 

“Your patients were very lucky to have you, my girl.” That made Merlin almost choke up. 

 

Merlin was just getting to the part about going to Neverland when the door suddenly burst open and several familiar Knights stood in the doorway. They stood there for a moment, taking in the girl that had quickly become their best friend before they stepped through.

 

Merlin stood from the table just as Gwaine reached her and hugged her tightly, “ Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes. We never thought we’d see you again.” Merlin smiled and returned the hug. It quickly became a pile of Knights as Percival, Leon, and Elyan made their way over and joined in. 

 

Their bird has finally come home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Being back in Camelot was both exhilarating and nerve-wracking. She had met with everyone that she had missed. Everyone but one person; she hadn’t seen Arthur yet. 

 

Just thinking about seeing him again made her both ecstatic and made her stomach squirm. She placed her things in her old bedroom and changed from her riding clothes. She wanted to be comfortable when she Arthur again, but she also knew she was stalling. Despite Lancelot saying that Arthur had regret what he had done and had repealed the ban on magic, she was still slightly scared of what what might happen. 

 

After rearranging her things for the third time in twenty minutes, Merlin knew she couldn’t hold off the inevitable. Straightening her clothes, she said her goodbyes to Gaius and headed towards the throne room.

 

On her way there, people stopped and greeted her, welcoming her back with welcome arms; even the people she didn’t really talk to at the time. Arriving at the throne room, the two guards nodded to her and opened the door for her, making Arthur look up at the door opening. 

 

His face went pale in shock at the sight of Merlin standing there, as if she hadn’t left. Lancelot, of course, had told him Merlin was back for good and about what happened in the other to seal off the way back. Taking a shaky step forward, he walked until he was standing right in front of Merlin, taking in the changes she had gone through in the last 28 years. Like the people of the Enchanted Forest, everyone in Storybrooke hadn’t aged at all. But Merlin seemed to have come into herself, matured since she’s been gone. 

 

She was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She was still his Merlin, blue neckerchief and all. 

 

“Merlin…” Arthur choked out, raising a hand to her cheek. He gently thumbed Merlin’s cheek, hardly believing she was here, in Camelot, with him. Merlin smiled at him, her blue eyes filling with tears. 

 

“Hello, you stupid clotpole.” 

 

Arthur laughed and swept her into his arms, swinging her around in circles. Merlin laughed as she hugged him back just as tightly. 

 

The King and his Sorceress were finally reunited. 

 

\---------

 

Once the excitement finally died down, Arthur and Merlin decided to go for a walk around the castle grounds, talking and telling each other what had happened since the curse. Arthur was proud of Merlin becoming a doctor and having her own practice. Likewise, Merlin was proud of all the changes Arthur had made after she had left. Magic was welcome and accepted. People also offered to teach the citizens magic to help with farming, making clothes, and everyday things that didn’t take much energy to use. Sorcerers were welcomed among the Knights, providing an additional protection for the Kingdom and her King. 

 

It was the beginning of Albion and Merlin has never seen anything more beautiful. 

 

Their conversation eventually turned to them and where to go from there. Merlin knew that as much as she wanted to go back to before they couldn’t just pick up where they left off. They were different from who they were before. 

 

Merlin had admitted she still had Arthur’s ring, the one he’d given her when she accepted his proposal. She tried to give it back, but Arthur out right refused. 

“It was a gift from me to you as part of the courtship. I am not in the habit of taking back what was given as a token of my affection for you.” Merlin smiled and slipped the chain back over her neck, where it would be safe always. 

 

“I do still love you, Merlin. And I know you love me too. Even with everything that’s happened, that hasn’t changed at all. I would like a second chance to prove myself worthy to you.” 

 

“Arthur, you have nothing to prove-”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Merlin. I treated you terribly. Because of my blindness, I lashed out at the woman I love, the woman I still love to this day, who didn’t even use her magic to defend herself against me. I want to do this again because you deserve it, because Camelot deserves you as its Queen, and because I love you so much I want to have you by my side for always and forever. Merlin, will you allow me the pleasure of courting you, all over again, and should you accept at the end, become the Queen of Camelot?” 

 

Merlin was speechless, something that was unusual for her. Words escaped her, so she nodded instead. Arthur smiled and pulled something out from his pocket. “I was saving this for when we married before, but as I didn’t get a chance to, I am giving this to you now. My mother’s sigil. If she were here today, I’m sure she would’ve loved to have as apart of the family.” Arthur held up his mother’s sigil, the only thing he had left of her other than the ring, and placed in in Merlin’s hand. 

 

“I will earn your trust and love again, Merlin. I swear on my Father’s grave, I will right the wrong I have made against you.” 

 

Merlin chuckled light, shaking her head, “Oh, Arthur you utter clotpole.” She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. 

 

And it was magical. 

 

\--------

 

Snow’s Castle- 6 months later 

 

Snow smiled as she walked down the hallway towards the courtyard. It's been 6 months since everyone, minus Emma and Henry, returned to the Enchanted Forest and they were all adjusting once again to living in their true home once again. With help, they had restored Snow’s castle, making it the way it was before Emma was born. 

 

It’d also been months since she heard anything from Merlin. She had written shortly after arriving in Camelot, telling Snow she had arrived safely and would write again once she was settled in and spoke to Arthur. 

 

There had been nothing since then; not that Snow was really worried. Merlin was powerful and could take care of herself should the need arise. Plus, Merlin could be really scatterbrained when her thoughts got the best of her. 

 

Snow sat near the pond, staring out into nothing, thinking about the news she’d been given earlier. 

 

She was pregnant about three months into the pregnancy. The first person she had wanted to tell was Merlin, but had sobered when she remembered that her best friend was back in Camelot. 

 

“There you are. What’s got you down in the dumps?” Snow jumped at the sound of Charming’s voice and turned to look at her husband. 

 

“I just miss Merlin is all.” 

 

Charming smiled and sat down next to his wife. “It has been hard not having her here. I keep thinking I’ll wake up in the middle of the night from one of her experiments gone wrong. Maybe we could arrange a visit, if you’re up to it that is,” Charming suggested, placing a hand on Snow’s abdomen. 

 

Snow brightened the suggestion, wondering why she never thought of it before. Before she could voice her agreement, a messenger came shouting for them, 

 

“Your Majesties, I have a letter for you! A letter from Camelot!” Snow jumped up and ran towards him, Charming right behind her. 

 

He handed the envelope to her, giving a little bow. The envelope was a beautiful red and gold color with a the Pendragon Lion and intricate designs on it. Opening it, she read,

 

Once Upon a time, they fell in love. Now, they wish for you to share in the celebration of their union.

 

His Highness King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Merlin Emrys

Kindly request your company at their wedding on April 25th in Camelot. 

 

Dinner and wonderful music to follow 

 

Snow placed her hand over her mouth, trying to cover the squeals that were threatening to come out of her. Charming started laughing joyously. 

 

Finally, their friend got her happy ending. 


	7. Eternity Sounds Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited reunion and happy ending...until next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out it's probably gonna be like this with my chapters I get distracted by things like work and other books I'm reading so please read and review that's what keeps me going

Chapter 7: Eternity Sounds Nice

 

Since Arthur proposed, the castle had been in a whirlwind of activity. The wedding was set for April which was two months away, so they had so much to do. Invites had been made and sent out, though Merlin didn’t want to have a huge wedding; just something small and intimate.

 

Arthur, well, he could never refuse his love anything before and he couldn’t now. 

 

Merlin’s mother had come as soon as she heard about the wedding, helping where she was needed and helping her daughter with making her dress. The dressmaker had brought the needed fabrics for her to use as well as a sewing kit. After Merlin did a rough sketch of her dress, she showed it to Hunith. 

 

“Oh, Merlin, it’s beautiful! Where did you get the idea for this?” 

 

“I remembered some of Snow’s dresses when I lived there. There was one that just caught my eye. And this is the result.” 

 

“Well, it’s just gorgeous. I can’t wait to see it when it’s done.”

 

Merlin smiled at her mother. The one thing she missed the most in Storybrooke was her mother. Merlin missed her advice and how understanding she was; she never judged her. 

 

Hunith left to go visit Gaius and Merlin went to visit Gwen. Her friend had since married Lancelot, changing her status from servant to that of Lady. At the moment, Gwen was pregnant with their first child, due at anytime now. 

 

The nursery was beautiful. Over the last couple of months, they’d been making clothes, toys, and such for the baby. Lancelot had made a beautiful crib and had surprised Gwen with it a couple weeks ago. 

 

Merlin smiled as the picture of a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his father, came to mind. Even before her banishment, Merlin had pictured her and Arthur’s child. Children was always something she’d always wanted, to have a piece of her in the world and pass on her knowledge of magic. 

 

Arriving at Gwen’s door, she knocked and waited to be allowed in. Gwen’s voice came a moment later. “Come in.” Merlin opened the door and smiled at her friend. Gaius had put her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and Gwen has been going stir crazy. 

 

“Merlin, I’m happy to see you. How are the wedding preparations going? Lance said you all have been quite busy.” Gwen remembered how crazy it’d been preparing for her own wedding. 

 

Merlin walked over and took a seat by the bed. “Oh, you know, it’s really hectic, what with it being a royal wedding and all. Even just wanting a small wedding we still have to invite the Monarchs from all around. But I’ve made the reception to be open to everyone, including the servants and kitchen workers.” 

“I’m sure it’ll all come together, Merlin. How’s your dress coming along?” 

 

“I have the drawing done. It’s a rough sketch, but I have the image in mind to go on.” 

 

“Well, I for one, can’t wait to see it when it’s done. I’ll be glad when little Thomas is finally born.” 

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that, “You’re so sure you’re having a boy? It could be a girl.” 

 

Gwen smiled, “Just a feeling I have. Plus, many of the other woman have said I look to be carrying a son.”

 

“Well, when the others say so, it must be true. Have you had any word from Morgana?” 

 

“She sent word that she’d be back from the druids a week from now. She sounded so excited in the letter to hear about you and Arthur finally marrying after so long apart.” 

 

Merlin clapped her hands in delight at the mention of her friend coming back. Morgana had left after Merlin had been banished and didn’t come back until after Arthur had lifted the ban on magic.

 

Now her and Arthur were closer than ever and Morgana had become the official liaison between Camelot and the Druids. 

 

And unlike many people, The Druids could tell the difference between Arthur and his father. They understood Arthur made a mistake regarding Merlin and he had tried to fix it, but by the time he had, the curse had been cast and Merlin, along with most of the Enchanted Forest, were gone, not to be seen again until 28 years later. 

 

**_Flashback-Merlin’s Banishment 29 years ago_ **

 

_ Merlin shook as she sat on the floor of the cell she was in. After 5 years, Arthur finally found out her biggest secret.  _

 

_ She had magic.  _

 

_ Merlin had flinched at the look of betrayal and disgust on his face as she was taken away. The look would stay with her for the rest of her life. After today, she’ll most likely be burned like all the other Sorcerers and Witches before her. Merlin choked back a sob, pulling her legs to her chest and burying her head in her chest.  _

 

_ She couldn’t imagine Gaius having to watch her, his own niece, be burned from something she couldn’t control, that she didn’t have a choice to have it; it would break his old heart, probably make him bitter towards the young Pendragon.  _

 

_ Hearing footsteps, Merlin looked up to see Morgana through the cell bars. She was angry, face red from a screaming match, most likely with Arthur.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe Arthur is doing this! To you of all people! You couldn’t be more loyal to him and he locks you up. I tried to get him to listen, but he’s too thickheaded.”  _

 

_ Merlin sighed, “We’ll just have to hope Arthur will calm enough to see reason. He feels like he can’t trust anyone, especially after what happened with Agravaine. I have to believe he’ll come around.”  _

 

_ Morgana snorted, “Yes, well this is a slight I won’t forgive him for. After he makes his decision, I’m leaving and joining the Druids. It’s obvious Arthur is still too blinded by Uther’s influence and to prejudice to think clearly.”  _

 

_ “Morgana, no! Camelot is your home,” Merlin cried, coming to stand before the cell bars. _

 

_ “Camelot can’t be my home, no so long as the magic ban remains,” Morgana said bitterly, “No, I’ve made my decision. The druids will be the best place for me to go to. My kind aren’t safe so long as the ban remains.”  _

 

_ They spoke for a little while longer, Morgana wanting to show Merlin she had at least one person on her side. Morgana held her hand for a moment before she let go and headed back upstairs to her chambers.  _

 

_ Merlin watched her go, the cold seeping back into her skin like nighttime.  _

 

_ \----- _

 

_ The sound of keys jangling woke Merlin the next morning. Sitting up, she saw Gwaine standing at the door, glaring at the guard as he unlocked the cell.  _

 

_ “Gwaine, what’s going on?” Merlin asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.  _

 

_ “The Princess had requested you in the throne room for your...punishment.” Gwaine practically spat out the last word. Gwaine couldn’t believe Arthur was doing this, to Merlin of all people. At that moment, he didn’t think his royal ass deserved her loyalty. He didn’t realize he was throwing away the best thing that ever happened to him away; he didn’t think he could let this go at all.  _

 

_ Against his wishes, he had to bind Merlin’s hands in the iron manacles, making her wince when it zapped her powers away. Gwaine instantly felt guilty, as he knew her powers were a big part of her and it can’t be very pleasant, having that ripped away.  _

 

_ Gwaine led her to the throne room, two guards behind them in case she tried anything; not that she could anyway. _

 

_ Arthur sat on his throne as she was brought in; he was the only audience for the trial though, apart from the Knights. Arthur stared at her while she kept her head lowered, eyes covered by her bangs.  _

 

_ “Please tell me how it came to this, Merlin. We’re to be married soon. And you’ve been keeping this from me since I met you. Tell me, what happened?” Arthur finally spoke.  _

_ “I was born, that’s what happened.” At Arthur’s raised eyebrow, Merlin continued, “I didn’t ask for these powers. I’ve been able to do things since before I could talk. I can’t not be who I am anymore than you can.”   _

 

_ “But you never once said anything about your magic. Even now, when we’re engaged to be married, you kept lying to me about it.” Arthur turned away, unable to look at her any longer.  _

 

_ “Arthur, please, I did want to tell you, so many times. But there was never a right time or place, especially with your father still King.”  _

 

_ Arthur turned back toward her, “You should’ve told me and trusted me that I wouldn’t harm you. But now look where we are. You know the laws. And I have no choice, but to uphold them.”  _

 

_ Merlin stood in disbelief. Was Arthur really going to burn her at the stake after everything they’ve been through?  _

 

_ “By my decree, you Merlin of Ealdor, are hereby banished from Camelot. Should you ever return, you will be killed on sight. Escort her to the gates.” With that, Arthur turned away from Merlin.  _

 

_ Gwaine glared at the King as he gathered Merlin and guided her out of the Throne room; he knew Arthur would come to regret this.  _

 

_ At the eastern gate, Gwaine released the manacles, letting Merlin flex her hands and sigh in relief as her magic returned. “He’s making a mistake, you’ll see. Morgana will set his head straight and you’ll be back in no time.”  _

 

_ Merlin smiled wryly, “I appreciate the optimism, Gwaine, but I doubt I’ll ever be welcomed back to Camelot. Arthur has gone through enough betrayal. I doubt he could take more.” Stepping closer, she hugged her friend,  _ _   
_ _ “Thank you for everything. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”  _

 

_ Gwaine squeezed her back, fighting to keep his tears at bay as hard as he could. _

 

_ Merlin released the Knight and turned away from her home, her love, flashing one last smiled before disappearing into the trees. _

 

_ With one last look to the forest, Gwaine turned on his heel and headed back  to the castle; it was time to give the Princess a piece of his mind.  _

 

_ Unknown to Gwaine, a group of Knights who despised anything with magic, had followed them and went after Merlin. _

 

_ While Merlin was walking, she took notice that the forest seemed more quiet than normal; that wasn’t right, she thought. She stopped and listened all around her and her blood seemed to freeze once she found what had scattered the wildlife. She could heard the group of Knights heading toward her, gaining on her. With a burst of speed, she started running away from the men, drowning in the knowledge that Arthur must really despise her enough to send Knights to finish her off after making her believe he was sparing her. _

_ What rubbish that was.  _

**_End Flashback_ **

 

Shortly after, Morgana had revealed she also had magic and left to join the Druids, stating, “At least with them I’ll have a guarantee of not being banished or burned for my magic. Think about changing your barbaric laws and I’ll consider returning.” 

  
Merlin placed a hand on Gwen’s abdomen, feeling Thomas’ movement within. She had agreed to deliver the baby since she was a skilled doctor, plus Gaius was getting up there in age. “Won’t be long now and you’ll be able to hold him.”

 

Gwen smiled back, “I know. Lance is excited, if not more, as I am. And we’re so glad you decided to help with the delivery.”

 

“I did learn a thing or two about pregnancies and babies while at Snow’s castle. I helped bring Emma into the world. I’ve also found different methods to making sure it’s a smooth and safe delivery. In Storybrooke, there are many more advances than there are now. It’d be nice to have access to them.” 

 

“The world you spoke of sounds amazing. You must be sad you’ll never see Emma or Henry again.”

 

Merlin shook her head sadly, “Not as sad as Snow, Charming, or Regina. They all left something behind that day; their daughter and grandson and Regina lost her son, the one person who made her see she could be good. From what Snow as written, Regina’s hardly been heard from, and that’s worrying. Especially with this Wicked Witch causing trouble.” 

 

“Do you know anything about this witch they’ve encountered?” Gwen asked. Merlin shook her, standing from the bed and walked over to the window to watch the sun.

 

“No, I think they want me to concentrate on my wedding. I’m sure they would let me know if they really needed me.”

 

Gwen went to say something, but a knock on the door stopped her. “Yes, come in.”

 

A maid entered, bowing her head at Merlin and Gwen, “Lady Emrys, Gaius is in need of assistance at once. He sent me to fetch you.” Merlin nodded and said goodbye to Gwen.

 

Merlin followed the maid to Gaius’ rooms, one step behind her. “Did he say what he needed help with?”

 

“Only that he was in immediate need of your help and to have you come as quickly as you could,” she explained. 

 

Merlin sighed and thought to herself, ‘one crisis at a time.’

 

Turns out it was indeed a crisis. A man had caught something no one, not even Gaius, had seen. But Merlin had back in Storybrooke. 

 

She was able to make a homemade remedy from scratch and soon the men was on the mend. 

 

“Just take this once a day for a week and you won’t have to worry about it again,” Merlin explained to the grateful man. 

 

“Thank you, Milady, thank you so much.” He bowed and left with his medicine in hand. 

 

Gaius turned to Merlin, pride evident in his eyes. 

 

“Well, it’s good to know that when I retire, I will be leaving Camelot in good hands. You’ve come a long way from being my apprentice. As much as I missed you when you were gone, I think of it as a blessing for your skills.” 

 

Merlin cocked her head at her uncle, “What do you mean?” 

 

“What I mean is your abilities have prospered since you left. Who knows how long you’d have been my apprentice before you took over for me. You were allowed bloom in a way you couldn’t here.” 

 

Hugging Merlin, he said, “I am so proud of who you’ve become, my girl. Your father especially would’ve been proud of your accomplishments.” 

 

Merlin had to choke back the tears in her eyes, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, for everything, Gaius. I never would’ve survived being here without you.” 

  
“Of that, I have no doubt, my girl,” Gaius replied, laughter in his voice.

 

Pulling back, Merlin smiled at her uncle, I’d better get back. Arthur’s expecting me for dinner.” 

 

“Of course, can’t let him wait for too long. The lovesick fool would create the worse scenarios on why you haven’t arrived yet. I’ll talk with you tomorrow.” 

 

With one last wet smile, Merlin left the chambers and headed to Arthur’s rooms; rooms that would be hers as well once they’ve married. 

 

\---------------

 

The days passed and it seemed like the day of the wedding came closer everyday. Merlin had finished her dress and wouldn’t let anyone see it, not even her own mother, until the wedding; she wanted it to be a surprise, she said. Hunith had pouted, but let Merlin have her way. 

Gwen was also put on complete bed rest, per Gaius’ and Merlin’s order, until the delivery, which would be any day. Merlin tried to spend as much time with her friend as she could, but her days were also busy, filled with stuff about the wedding, learning about the Queen’s duties, letting the seamstress take her measurements for her dresses and such. 

 

Who knew there was so much to being a Queen? 

 

A week before the wedding, trumpets announced the arrival of the first of their guests. Looking to see who had arrived, Merlin smiled wide when saw Snow and Charming, along with Regina. Though, from the looks of it, Snow probably had to drag Regina out of her tower to come to the wedding. 

 

Merlin almost ran down to see them, but knew she had to start acting the part of Queen if she wanted to have the city’s complete trust and faith in her as their Queen. Snow and Charming had dismounted when she arrived, the stable boys taking their horses to be fed and watered. Snow smiled wide when she saw her and opened her arms to hug her. But what made Merlin come to a stop was the small bump that she could clearly see under her clothes, 

  
“Snow, are you-?”

 

Snow smiled, placing a hand on her small bump, “I am. I just entered the fourth month. I wanted to write to you as soon as I found out, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you. So...surprise?” Snow said, giving what the modern had called jazz hands. 

 

“Of course it’s a great surprise! You’re gonna have another baby! This is so wonderful. Let’s head to my rooms and we can talk more there.” 

 

Walking along the hallway, Snow could see how loved Merlin was here. Simply because she’s Merlin and she loves Arthur and he loves her so much that he changed the rules and laws his father had made so she and everyone magic user could be free to perform magic without harm. Though there were still laws in place for those who misused their magic, no one really had to worry about seeing beheadings, burning pyres, or hangings. 

 

Merlin’s rooms, which really were the Queen’s room when she wanted to be away from her husband for a bit, were remarkable. Although, Snow figured they really wouldn’t get any use out of them, unless they got into a fight. 

 

Which would probably be not a lot, but most of the time. Nothing can beat true love, but even soulmates can butt heads. 

 

“How have you guys been settling in back home? I know it’s been crazy here.” 

 

“It took some getting used to, but we feel as if we never left. With the help of the dwarves, we were able to fix the damage. And with a little fairy magic, Emma’s nursery has been changed to fit the new baby.” 

Merlin looked over at that, seeing the amusement in her friend's eye. “You’re expecting a boy this time I expect?” 

 

Snow nodded, happiness radiating all around her. 

  
Then her face turned serious, “There is also something else we need to tell you about. When we arrived her and after you and Hook left, we met Aurora and Phillip; she’s also having a baby, about ready to pop. But anyway, they told us about this Witch that came here and has been making all the people who didn’t make it to Storybrooke live in fear.” 

 

Merlin sat down at the head of the table, apprehension visible in her face. “Who is this witch?” 

 

“Her name is Zelena. From what we’ve been able to find out, she comes from a land called Oz. We don’t know why she’s here. She’s kept her distance from us in the meantime, so I just wanted to inform you in person about her. I know you’ll want to protect your people if she really turns out to be a threat.” Charming leaned over and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it slightly. 

 

Merlin nodded, “Thank you for telling me.” After a moment, Merlin shook her head and smiled at her friends, “Enough of that. Let’s talk about more happy things.” Snow and Charming quickly agreed, putting that topic on the back burner. 

 

Arthur had eventually come to meet them, wanting to thank them for helping Merlin when he had wrongly banished her. Snow smiled at the young King, “Just know if you do ever hurt her again, you won’t live to regret it. Merlin’s already been hurt enough.” Charming smiled at him, though his hand tightened on the handle of his sword, giving him a subtle warning. 

 

“I know, and I know I have much to make up for. I now have that chance and I don’t intend to let it pass me by. I’ve always known Merlin would be the perfect Queen to rule beside me in Camelot. The people love just as much as I do and many of them hated me after what I had done.

 

“And they were right to do so. I drove away the one person who has always been loyal to me since day one. I swear by the Gods i will make it up to you, Merlin.” Arthur said, walking over to his fiancee and taking her hand into his. Merlin looked up at Arthur, a fond look in her eyes. 

 

“You already have, my darling. Just by being yourself and apologizing, you’ve already had my forgiveness; it also helped you’ve let me veto who I want at my wedding and who I don’t want.” Merlin kissed Arthur’s cheek. 

 

Snow and Charming looked on and reveled in their friends’ happiness. The sight reminded them of when they first got married; they’d been told many times, despite the circumstances of their lives, they were sickeningly sweet and caused many of their friends to gag at the sight. 

 

Arthur took a seat beside Merlin, hand still in his, and conversation resumed. 

 

And that night, Snow and Charming gained a new friend. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

The following weeks had them welcoming many of the other kingdoms. It was tiring, dealing with other snot-nosed royals when Merlin had been dealing with finishing the wedding as well. Many of them only turned up because of how it would make them look, not really caring who it was getting married. The rest were excited to be seeing the most amazing wedding since Snow and Charming's.  

 

(As excited as she was, Merlin kinda just wants it all to be over. Finado. Finished, etc etc….).

 

Mostly, she hadn’t been able to spend as much time with Arthur since he was playing host and making sure the guests settled in. At one of the times they’d been able to spend together, Arthur said, 

 

“Just think soon after you’ll have me all to yourself and you’ll sick of me then. Just a couple more days, Love.” Merlin smiled tiredly at him, glad he was able to give her some perspective after this hellish nightmare. 

 

\----

 

Tiredly walking over to her bed, Merlin promptly fell onto her bed and snuggled into her pillow, hoping to get a little bit of shuteye before she strangles the next person who tries to bother her. The wedding was in two days and she has never felt more stressed out in her entire life. Not even that one time when David, Snow, and his supposed wife were mixed up in some tragic triangle. 

 

Snow helped out as much as possible, knowing how stressful this kind of thing could be. Merlin tried to get her to do the light stuff, being in her condition. But Snow was nothing, if not stubborn, and wouldn’t let her pregnancy get in the way of her friends big day; not even David could deter her. 

 

More rumors had gone around about Zelena, making Merlin wary of the Witch attempting to do something, but David assured her that nothing will ruin the wedding and that if she did try to do anything, she would’ve done it by now what with him and Snow being gone for so long. 

 

Merlin knew she just had to hope for the best and pray to the Goddess that nothing would go wrong. 

 

\-------

 

The night before the wedding, the Knights, along with Charming, took Arthur out to drink to celebrate his last night as a ‘freeman’ as the girls put it. Snow, Gwen, Morgana, and Hunith had gathered in Merlin’s chambers, goblets of wine in their hands. Morgana had asked about Storybrooke and their life there. 

 

“After the curse was done. It swept away almost everyone into a world without magic. It gave us new lives, new names, new memories. Regina and Gold seemed to be the only ones who remembered their lives here. For 28 years, we lived in this town, frozen in time doing the same thing everyday. I’m a Doctor, Snow a school teacher. Everyone was something different. Then about 10 years ago, Regina adopted this baby from outside the town. I became Henry’s Doctor. He was always a sweet little boy, always obsessed with fairytales. We should’ve thanked him though. Because of him, we brought Emma to Storybrooke and broke the curse. Our memories came back, though I didn’t have my magic as it was still a no magic world.” 

 

Morgana looked stricken when she was told of the no magic world. She didn’t know if she could survive without her magic now that it’s apart of her. As she went to ask about more of Storybrooke, Snow jumped in (and jumped on the bed, goblet in hand). 

 

“How about we do something more fun. Reliving that nightmare is not very fun. Let’s all go around and give advice to Merlin about what to do after the wedding. I have plenty you’ll need to know to keep Arthur in line. These simple rules will make sure he does no wrong.” Snow giggled, taking another mouthful of wine. 

 

Gwen vigorously nodded her head, one hand on her swollen stomach, the other clutching a goblet of water. 

 

“I maybe the only single woman here, but I still know how to keep men in line. Don’t worry, Merlin. Soon enough you’ll have Arthur even more wrapped around your finger and he’ll know to never second guess you.” Morgana smirked, hiding behind her cup. 

 

Merlin laughed and smiled, glad to have such good friends with her for this. 

 

\-------------------

 

The morning of the wedding, a beautiful sunset showed itself over Camelot, waking the bride-to-be and the girls from their slumber. The door burst open, revealing a jumbinant Hunith with a large breakfast tray in her arms, with servants wheeling more in behind her. 

 

“Good morning, my soon to be wedded daughter! Time to get up and get ready for the day ahead. You need to eat before we get started since you won’t have time to do so until after the ceremony.” Hunith placed the trays of food on the table, the servants following suit with the rest. 

 

Merlin stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They’d gone to be late, long after Hunith had retired. Snow sat up from her place on the floor from where she had fallen in her sleep, while Gwen merely rubbed her eyes, grimacing at the feel of her child kicking her insides. Hunith went over to her daughter and hauled her out of the bed, practically dragging her to the table to eat. 

 

“Eat up, you won’t be able to do so until after the ceremony. Its best to eat while you can. Once you’re done, well get started on your makeup and nails, and do your hair last. The servants will be bringing you girls’ dresses soon to do a quick last minute fitting.”

  
Merlin ate what she could between her hair and nails. Though it took a couple times, Merlin finally got the hairstyle she wanted. She did her own bit of makeup, not wanting to have them screw it up and have to start over; that would just waste time they didn’t have. 

The servants brought the dresses and finished the last minute fitting. Near the half hour mark, the girls slipped into their dresses, helping Hunith into hers, before helping Merlin in her wedding dress. The dress was a beautiful light blue with it dipping down the back, though appropriately. Lace was placed as sleeves and went along the back of the dress. It also had floral patterns scattered around the dress and such. The shows she chose were light blue lacy flats that was specially made for her comfort. 

 

Merlin stood in front of the mirror as the girls did the last finishing touches here and there, but ultimately, she was ready to make her way down the aisle to marry the love of her life. 

 

Gaius knocked on the door, coming to check in on the girls and doing some final preparations before the wedding. He came to a stop in the doorway, his eyes on his niece standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. His eyes gleamed with fondness as his thoughts went to the day he first met Merlin in Camelot. He never would have thought his young niece, naive as she was, would become the powerful sorceress she is today and marrying the King of Camelot. 

 

“Well, with the way you look, you wouldn’t think she used to sleep in my back room and work as a maidservant for the Prince. You look like a Queen would.” 

  
Merlin turned and smiled at her uncle, “I guess I was just born to do this, royalty or not.”

 

“Considering you are the last of the Dragon Lords, I’d say you have some kind nobleblood in you. But, nevertheless, you were always destined to end up here, no matter what happened. That much I do believe. Now, if you ladies are ready, we all need to take our places.” 

 

Snow and Morgana helped Gwen up and made their way out the door, smiling encouragingly at Merlin as they went. With one last look at the young woman who has become a daughter to him, Gaius followed them to the citadel. Where Arthur was waiting for her. 

 

“One last thing, and you’ll be ready to go, my dear.” Hunith turned and grabbed something from the table. Turning back, she was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers in different shades of purple. Merlin gasped as she took it from her mother.

 

“It’s so beautiful, mother. Where did you find these?” 

 

“I had some of the maids help me look for them. I knew purple has always been your favorite. Only the best for my child on her wedding day.” 

 

Merlin’s eyes watered as she hugged her mother, making sure not to ruin the flowers. “Thank you, Momma. I love you so much.” 

 

Hunith smiled a watery smile, “And I love you my darling girl. You’ve always been destined to be great and now today you are a step closer to your destiny. I know with Arthur by your side, he will love you for the rest of your days and you will want for nothing.”

They quickly wiped their eyes, removing any trace of tears and making sure their makeup wasn’t ruined. 

 

“Now, let’s go get married.”  

 

\--------

 

Arthur stood at the altar, his hands behind his back as he waited for the ceremony to begin. Geoffrey stood at the front, patiently waiting to preside over His Majesty's momentous occasion. 

 

At the door opening, people turned in their seats and watched as the girls entered, each escorted by a Knight, Snow with Charming.  Lancelot had, though, had to settle Gwen in the front pew as she couldn’t stand long. The Knights took their places on their King’s side while the girls on the Brides. Then came George’s voice, 

 

“All rise for the Bride.” Everyone stood and watched as Merlin walked toward the altar, her mother by her side. 

 

Arthur stood in awe at the sight of Merlin as she made her  way to the altar. Her dress was a beautiful blue and fanned out behind her. Lace with floral patterns covered her arms and around her chest and back. Her hair was down and pulled back, curls pinned with small flower pins. Her bouquet was just a beautiful as the bride herself.

 

Finally, they reached the altar and Geoffrey started the ceremony,

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to unite His Majesty King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Merlin Emrys in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the the Lord himself, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all man. It is therefore, not to be entered unadvisedly, or lighty, but reverently, soberly, and in the fear of God. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on his occasion, begin by asking God’s permission on this marriage service. Let us pray.” Once he finished he looked up,

 

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” he asked.

 

Hunith stepped forward, “I do,” and taking her daughters hand, placed it in Arthur’s waiting hand and sat next to Gwen in the front pew. Geoffrey then addressed the couple.

 

“Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love 

between you joins you now as one. They would to say their own vows to each other.”

 

“Merlin, since you have come into my life, you have changed it beyond measure. I was a spoiled brat and didn’t care for how I treated the servants. For years you served me as a faithful servant, always loyal and by my side never wavering, no matter how I or my father have treated you. I fell in love with your spirit and your big heart. I loved you even though my father is probably turning in his grave right now,” at this people laughed; Merlin laughed lightly.

“I knew I made the worst mistake when I sent you away after I learned of your magic. I regretted it everyday for 28 years. When you finally returned, I knew it was my chance to make amends and win you back. By the grace of God, you gave me a second chance and I swear I will never squandor that trust again. I will forever love you, my Merlin.”

 

Merlin wiped her tears away, making sure not to make a mess of her face. “You just had to make cry, you prat.” The congregation laughed, the Knights laughing more loudly. “When I first met you, I didn’t like you. When Kilgarrah told me I was destined to keep you safe and guide you to Albion, I thought he was mad and vowed to never cross your path ever again. Once I became your servant, I saw that you were different that what you appeared to be. I saw the person you truly were underneath. I knew there was a noble man under that mask you wore for your father. I never cared that you were the Prince of Camelot. Seeing you change for the better of Camelot was all I could hope for. The day you told me you loved me seemed almost like a dream. But it was not and somehow I ended up in my own fairytale. The past 28 years I lived in a false life, but I knew deep down I was missing something.

 

“That part of me that was missing was you, Arthur. I have loved you everyday since I left. I never once forgot you. I swear to love you always and to make sure you never lose your head. I vow here and now to always be your support, even when we have differences in matters. I will love you forever, my Dragon.”

 

Once Merlin was finished, there wasn’t one dry eye in the hall. Gwaine was hiding his face in his cape, trying to conceal his face from his brothers.

 

Geoffrey grabbed the ribbon and gestures for them to raise their left hands and hold them.

 

As he wrapped the ribbon around their hands, he recited, “By the power given to me by the grace of God, I use this ribbon to forever bind your souls as one. This is a promise to love each other until death and even beyond then. Arthur, do you take this woman to be your wife?”

 

“I do.” Arthur said with pride.

 

“Merlin, do you take this man to be your husband?”

 

“I do,” Merlin said with a watery smile.

 

“And do you both promise to love each other in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, for better or worse until death do you part?”

 

“We do,” they both said.

 

“In the name of God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may exchange rings and kiss the bride.”

 

Once their rings were in placed, Arthur kissed his wife and soon to be Queen. Stepping back, they moved on to the next part of the service. Crowning Merlin as Queen. George placed the pillow on the step for Merlin to kneel on while Arthur took his place in front of her, Geoffrey holding the Queen’s crown on its pillow. The congregation rose to its feet; Gwen had some difficulty, but Lancelot stood by her to support her.

 

“Merlin Emrys of Ealdor, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?”

 

“I will,” Merlin swore.

 

“Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements should I be absent to do so?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Then, by the sacred law invested in me, I pronounce you Merlin, Queen of Camelot.” Arthur picked up the crown from where it sat and placed it on top of Merlin’s head. He held out his hands and helped her to her feet. She walked up the steps and Arthur reached down and kissed her soundly. Stepping back, they turned to face the congregation that stood and Arthur’s voice rang out, holding Merlin’s hand in the air with his,

 

“Long Live the Queen!”

 

The congregation shouted back, “Long Live the Queen! Long Live the Queen! Long Live the Queen!”

 

The King and Queen took their seats and watched their friends and respected neighbors celebrated their union.

 

Hunith was sobbing her eyes out, her handkerchief dabbing her eyes as tears came. Snow and Charming was laughing and smiling, happy for their friend and sister. They had sent news to everyone else so they knew that Merlin had found her happy ending. Gwaine was all out sobbing, crying into Percival’s shoulder while Elyan and said Knight tried to console him.

 

“I just love weddings!” Gwaine managed to get out between sobs.

 

Leon, of course, kept a straight face through it all. Though if one were to look closely at the blonde, you’d be able to see his red eyes from holding back his tears. Ever the dutiful Knight Leon was.

 

\---------

 

Everyone made their way to the courtyard for the reception. They were all in awe of the decorations and such that Merlin had come up with. Most of it was inspired by her time in Storybrooke as well as the Enchanted Forest. They all stood and clapped when Arthur and Merlin walked in and took their seats at the head of the table. Hunith, of course, was at Merlin’s right along with the girls thought Gwen had decided to stay by her husband. The Knights were, of course, on the other side of Arthur. Arthur had stood and delivered a quick toast, thanking everyone for being there and such before the feast commenced. After that, Arthur didn’t let his attention wonder from Merlin for the rest of the evening; it was much the same for Merlin.

 

They shared their first dance as a married couple, watching as others joined in after awhile. Gwen with her round stomach, Snow with her smaller one. Merlin couldn’t help but want the day to come when she was round with child; her and Arthur’s child. Who knows, maybe when they go to bed she could be with child soon enough.

 

People mingled and said their congratulations. They ate until they were full, but nothing would stop them from eating the cake. When they cut the cake, Merlin took her piece and smashed it in Arthur’s face, making him laugh out loud and doing the same. Before she could clear away the mess, Arthur swooped down and kissed her. The people clapped and shouted in joy at the happiness of their King and Queen.

 

Eventually, Arthur was able to persuade Merlin to leave early with him, leaving the rest of the reception in the capable hands of the servants. They giggled as they made their way to their chambers, ones that used to be just Arthur’s, but now share. They stopped every now and then to 

kiss, trying to wait until they were in the chambers to get more frisky.

 

“Now, you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

 

“As if I ever would want to, you clotpole.”

 

“Still not a word, Mer-lin”

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Yes, dear?” Oh, he had jokes.

 

“Shut up and kiss me. Your Queen demands it.”

 

“As her Majesty commands, I helpless to deny her.”

 

He kissed her as he undressed her, careful not to rip the dress she worked so hard on, while she unlaced his pants quickly and efficiently after years of practice helping him in and out of clothes. Arthur kicked off his boots followed by his pants. All he was clothed in was his shirt.

 

He finally got her dress undone and let it fall from her, though she had a little trouble with the sleeveless. She kicked off her shoed as well, leaving her only in her slip. Walking her backwards, she fell to the bed when it hit the back of her knees, pulling Arthur with her.

 

Merlin pulled his shirt up until he took the hint and threw it into a corner somewhere. He did the same with her slip and threw it over his shoulder. They looked at each other in their nakedness, taking the other in. Their scars, blemishes and such. And loving the other more for it. It means they survived. It means those experiences got them to where they are now.

 

Arthur roamed her body, from her breasts down to her cunt. Merlin let out a breathy moan when he slid his tongue into her, getting her wet and ready for him. Arthur teased her until she was practically begging for him. But he didn’t let up once. He fucked her with his mouth until she came, her hands grasping the sheets under her. He fucked her through her orgasm before moving and climbing up to her. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his mouth.

 

“Arthur please, stop teasing me and fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.” Arthur smirked at her begging for him, He leaned down and spoke in her ear,

 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll fuck you like we’re about to die tomorrow. Then I’m gonna make love to you nice and slow. I won’t let up for a second, and who knows. Maybe you’ll get pregnant tonight. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my Queen? To be round with my child? I saw how envious you were of Gwen and Snow.”

 

“Yes, yes I want to be round with your child. I want it more than anything!”

 

At that, Arthur snapped his hips and buried himself to the hilt into Merlin, causing her to scream loudly in pleasure. He snapped his hips and fucked her like it was the last time. He smirked when he would brush over her sweet spot, causing her to moan more loudly. He suckled her neck, leaving a mark there and continuing down til he got to her nipples. He took one into his mouth, make her thrash from the stimulation. He sucked it into his mouth as his hips kept going.

 

“I’m going to make you round with my child, Merlin. We’ll keep going until you are indeed pregnant. I have wanted nothing else since I confessed my love for you. You will be a wonderful Queen and even more wonderful mother. How I got so lucky I’ll never know.”

 

Merlin could feel the pressure building in her lower regions. Another orgasam. “I’m not gonna last long, Arthur. I want you to come with me. Come with me, please” Merlin felt her head tip back in pleasure, her back arching as her orgasam overtook her, Arthur following her in oblivion.

 

Arthur couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Merlin tightened around him. He released into her, covering her insides with his seed. They fucked through the aftershocks until they died down, and Arthur was totally spend. He held still for a moment, resting his forehead on her chest, trying to get his breath back.

 

Merlin sighed in disappointment when he pulled out, but let it be for now. Arthur lay beside Merlin, careful not to squash her. Merlin rolled over and laid her head on his chest, his arm coming to wrap around her.

 

“Did you mean it? About going until I did get pregnant?”

 

“Well, we’d have breaks in between so we don’t die from dehydration or starving. I would give you the world if I could.”

 

“Eh, I don’t need the world. I have everything I need right here. Soon enough there will be the pitter patter of little feet around the castle. That is what I want most in the world besides you.”

 

“And you shall have it, my heart.”

 

Needless to say, the King and Queen didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

And neither did the castle.

 

Geoffrey always did say that the walls needed to be more insulated. Especially for times like these.

 

End Chapter 7

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon our favorite green witch will be here will Merlin be able to make her see the error of her ways or will she continue to go down the path she's on? Only time will tell 
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is coming soon I promise you all are gonna love it
> 
> In the meantime come say hi to me on Tumblr at shelh93 I love talking to new people about the stiff we obsess over


End file.
